Impulse
by Dragontune172
Summary: “Great, Takeru,” Yamato said. “In an attempt to win a girl, you’ve successfully managed to anger the heir of a yakuza boss. For my safety, I’ll have to disown you… I hope you don’t mind.” Takari -and others-. AU.
1. Looking out for better judgment

**Summary: **"Great, Takeru," Yamato said. "In an attempt to win a girl, you've successfully managed to anger the heir of a yakuza boss. For my safety, I'll have to disown you… I hope you don't mind."

**Rating: **T (Language, Content, etc)

**Disclaimer: No, not even for a second. Haha.**

**Chapter 01**

**Looking out for better judgment…in a dark alley (Take 1)**

"Taichi, I'm sixteen. I can walk home alone."

"Walk home? Yes. Alone? No. It would be a better idea if I just walked with you home. My boss would understand why I'm late." Taichi Yagami grabbed Hikari, his sister two years his junior, by the hand ready to sprint home. He wouldn't be too late if they ran the whole way at some (almost) impossible speed.

Hikari Yagami looked up at her brother who was nearly a head taller than her. This was a usual routine since he learned about the gang wars happening recently. However, Hikari was now unaffected by big brother overprotection. Knowing that she appeared to be innocent (for part of her really was), she glared furiously because it was the only way to get through to Taichi. Her chocolate eyes darkened as Taichi just looked down at her with a scoff.

"Taichi," Hikari said forcefully. "I'm not stupid. It's not like I will _walk into danger_." Breaking away from his grip, she clasped her hands onto her hips indicating that she was a "big girl".

It was visible that she was growing, height and all, into someone slightly older. Her green uniform however shattered the illusion and made her seem much younger. In his eyes, Taichi saw Hikari as a little girl who would never get married, let alone date. At least it certainly wouldn't be allowed. He stepped forward unassuming and knocked on Hikari's head like it was a wooden door that could show if anyone was home.

Hikari unblinkingly asked, "What are you—no, what do you _think_ you're doing?"

The eighteen-year old continued rapping his knuckles against his sister's hair and explained, "I've heard that you're supposed to knock on wood, so you won't be jinxed by your own words."

Hikari tapped her foot and said, "You're not knocking on wood." She crossed her arms then as a sign of impatience. What was wrong with walking home alone? It's not like she hadn't done it before…

"Hmph, are you sure about that?" asked Taichi with a cheeky grin. He stopped knocking on his sister's head, and then shoved his hands into his pockets like he always did before he would take off.

But not that afternoon, he pulled out a regular silver whistle that shone innocently in the sunlight. "Just in case," he said, holding it out for her, "you get in trouble. Now go home, little sister."

His little sister beamed at him and gladly accepted his gift. "Thanks Taichi!"

The close siblings parted ways like they always did every school afternoon, unbeknownst to them that this would be the last time.

**vXvXvXv**

Clutching the shiny silver whistle, she walked several blocks before considering whether or not she should use the alley as a shortcut. Every once in a while, she would use the alley to take off a minute or two of the usual time it took to go home. Many people passed the path that had an alley no one paid attention to. It was abandoned, so no one could possibly jump her right then and there.

Had it not been for the loud traffic noises, she would've believed that she was the only one on the planet. With such thoughts in mind, Hikari gingerly walked through the shady area, her gaze fixated on her sneakers.

Then OCD hit her, and she followed her compulsion of re-tying her sneakers…in the middle of an almost-abandoned alley.

And then Hikari discovered she wasn't alone.

"Usagi, you jackass, if he's unconscious, who's going to find him?" said a husky voice in the dark alley.

When she first looked into the scene, she saw a blue-haired boy hunched on the ground and beaten to a pulp. Her hands muffled her quiet gasp upon seeing that he was so hurt and still moaning from the pain. Blood dripped from his nose and lips, and the bruises were just starting to form on his cheeks. Pathetically there seemed to be no way of him getting up since a hefty-looking peer had one foot on the victim's back further soiling the blue-haired boy's uniform.

Impulsively, she stood up and yelled at the one who spoke looming over his victim. "Hey you big bully! You leave him alone!" The bully, she noticed, was dressed in a uniform from Odaiba Prep, the school for rich folks and brilliant scholars. His two cronies, also dressed in the same attire, stepped into view with demonic grins plastered to their faces unlike their friend with a cool, uncaring expression. "Leave him alone!" she added with more bravado than bravery. "Or I'll call the police!"

'_Someone, I NEED HELP!' _she thought to herself. Frozen in fear, Hikari didn't dare to say another word.

"Shino," said the skinny boy to his collected friend, "check this chick out. I like her, don't you?"

Hikari's gaze flickered back to the blue-haired boy now lying on the ground unconscious. Horrified, she realized that she had to run. Surely he couldn't be able to help her in his physical state.

She took off, but was immediately pulled back by a fat, sweaty hand. It was the fat boy Usagi who had more muscle than she realized. Hardly unattractive, his repelling odor and unpleasing smirk caused her to cry out: "Let go of me, ya big thug!"

He merely laughed in response, his hot breath heating the nape of her neck.

"Don't molest her yet, Usagi. I fucking hate watching you do that," said Shino, lighting a cigarette. He advanced towards Hikari who continued to struggle in Usagi's grasp. With index and thumb, Shino took her chin and examined her face. From her perspective was seen a boy perhaps as old as her brother, maybe a bit younger. Steely eyes that darkened with every sneer squinted as they judged her close-up. Black hair contrasted greatly against his placid complexion.

After judging her appearance, he smiled a wolfish grin. She retaliated with a swift kick to the shin and attempted a kick to the groin, but he quickly pushed her chin away and dodged her foot.

"Careful, you almost kicked me there," he sneered.

Hikari clearly saw the lack of compassion he possessed and for a second had as much courage as she once had. "Hmph, are you sure about that?" she replied in the same manner her brother did some time ago. Then Hikari recalled the silver whistle Taichi gave her…

Under his breath he muttered, _"Stupid whore."_ He resumed smoking his cigarette emotionlessly. "You don't know who I am, do you?" Shino asked. "Because you would've left your friend behind…but I doubt you're friends with Ichijouji here. We've made sure he doesn't really have any friends." His nostrils let a puff of smoke out, and he scoffed in Hikari's face.

'_He is bad news,'_ thought Hikari examining his face. She could easily believe that Shino never smiled happily and that the boy never had a mother. If he spent his time having his friends beat up a defenseless peer, he could do other things she didn't want to think about. He was, she felt, as dangerous as a teenage boy could be, but her head told that he was _much, much worse_.

That was why she waited until his back was turned to use her silver whistle.

"SOMEBODY, HELP!"

"USAGI, PUT HER DOWN BEFORE—!"

"WHAT?"

Time moved faster than she could blink, for in one moment, help was on its way.

With a flash of yellow, Hikari instinctively ducked and felt Usagi get hit by one fabulous punch in the mouth. She could hear him let out an audible "oof!" before letting go and collapsing to the ground like a tall tree cut down.

Consequently she too was about to go timber until a pair of strong arms caught her at the back and waist. Her eyes in bewilderment flickered up to her savior's bright blue eyes. It was a blonde boy about her age although he certainly didn't look like a guy who could literally knock a fat boy off his feet.

"Who the hell are you?" hissed Shino as he flicked his cigarette to a puddle. Tilting his head back in an angle, Shino sneered with a wicked smile and stood upright shoving his fists into his pocket.

Shino's other friend, a skinny boy with a lip piercing, staggered forward hunching in hungry lust for some action. "That probably won't matter 'cause in seconds you won't remember, blondie."

In front of Hikari stood said blondie, an undefeated hero.

"I think you should leave that guy alone. I think it would be even better if you leave," said the boy unwaveringly. With a tough look in his eye, he remained grounded from where he stood expecting Shino and his friend to physically confront him.

Shino's lip curled back in a sneer. "What's your name, blond?"

"Takeru Takaishi, the one who decked your friend in one punch 'cause he was so inconsiderate to this innocent girl," replied Takeru harshly.

Hikari looked at him. He had a certain edge about him. _'What is it about him?'_ Hikari asked herself.

"Well, Takaishi, I believe we'll meet again some day. I'll be looking forward to that," Shino said. With a jerk of the head, his friend followed him with Usagi in tow, and they all left without another word save for the moment when Shino looked at Hikari and said:

"Forward meaning _in the very near future._"

Hikari shuddered and immediately gripped Takeru at his upper arm for safety.

The blonde looked down at her with an encouraging smile. "I hope you can forgive my lateness…" he paused wanting to know her name.

"Hikari. Hikari Yagami of Class 3-A in Odaiba High." Hikari neatly folded her hands and bowed from the waist to Takeru. "Thank you for saving me. _I_ hope that there is some way I can repay you. But all I can say is, _You won't tell my brother, right? Because he'd kill me if he found out what position I was in_." A blush crept to her cheeks when she looked into Takeru's bright blue eyes. She pushed invisible strands of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat.

Takeru shook his head slowly as he picked up the unconscious kid named Ichijouji off the ground. "I don't think _my_ big brother would approve of me smashing a guy's jaw in the middle of an alley. May I ask what you were doing there?" he asked as he propped Ichijouji onto his back.

Hikari looked at the sidewalk from whence she came and said abashed, "I was going through this shortcut…"

The blonde just shook his head and shrugged. "Things never go according to plan. What do you say if we get this Ichijouji kid to the place where he belongs?"

Much to the duo's surprise, Ichijouji groaned and whispered almost inaudibly, "Take me to the grocery store."

'_A grocery store?' _thought Hikari perplexed. _'He got beaten to a pulp, and he wants to go to a _grocery store_?' _Her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked to Takeru with an identical expression.

He only looked forward and then up to the sky like he was really asking the heavens his question. "Why the grocery store?"

"My friend…can fix me up. It's the family grocery store three blocks from here."

Still confused, Takeru looked to Hikari who slightly embarrassed took him by the hand in the direction she was meant to have to taken. She didn't say much as they pushed through the crowded sidewalks and crossed the busy intersection. They were just adamant about fulfilling Ichijouji's request as soon as possible. The boy looked worse in the daylight—much worse than Hikari realized.

'_How long was Ichijouji with those creeps? If Takeru wasn't there sooner, what would've happened?'_ Hikari bit down on her bottom lip as they found the grocery store Ichijouji mentioned.

Once they reached the grocery store, they hurried inside and were met by a purple-haired girl with round glasses.

"Hey…don't I know you from somewhere?" the girl asked Takeru.

Hikari blinked and looked at Takeru. He caught her looking at him blankly, which caused him to blush.

The grocery girl noticed this and said, "Oh no, no! I don't mean it that way! I mean to say, 'Don't you live in the same apartment building as me?'"

"Oh…yeah, that's right," said Takeru. "Um…my friend on my back's name is Ichijouji…"

"Your back's name is Ichijouji?" asked the grocery girl. "Oh haha, that's funny!"

Then she did a double-take.

"Wait…_Ichijouji?!_" Alarmed, she rushed to Ichijouji and recognized the boy even before she got a good look at his bruised and bloody face. "Ken! What the hell have you been doing lately? Oh my God! Ken, ugh! Why can't you just…? Ugh, never mind. I'll deal with that later…" She stopped to peel off her green apron and tossed it onto the grocery baskets a couple decimeters away. In a matter of seconds, she told her boss, who closely resembled her, that she'd make up for her time tomorrow and directed all three of her peers out the door and in the elevator up to her apartment floor.

Without another word, she quickly ran to the fourth door on the right and opened it not bothering to take off her sneakers. "Guys, bring him in quick!"

As if he didn't walk more than three blocks with someone on his back, Takeru hurried into the grocery girl's apartment followed by Hikari. Takeru laid Ichijouji on the couch whilst Hikari shut the front door. Swiftly the grocery girl frantically got her first aid kit and dropped on the ground at the side of the couch. She quickly tended to bruises and blood before anyone dared to speak.

When he groaned from the burning alcohol, she snapped, "Shut up, you stupid genius. I'm doing you a favor, so let me care of you since you don't know how to do it yourself."

In between the cleaning and applying bandages Takeru muttered to Hikari, "She sure is scary and determined… I know I wouldn't want to find her in an alley…" He nervously chuckled and accidentally bumped into Hikari.

"S—sorry," she spluttered. Another blush colored her cheeks, but she looked at Ichijouji like she didn't notice. She was also too embarrassed to notice Takeru staring at her again.

As soon as the grocery girl was finished, she turned to the duo and almost jumped. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she apologized sincerely. Standing up, the girl smiled pleasantly and added, "I kinda' lack in the introduction department sometimes. I'm Miyako Inoue. I should thank you two for bringing Ken here." She bowed reverently. "It means a lot that you got him out of whatever dump he finds himself in. But…I hope you know that he _is_ a good kid…" Miyako took off her glasses with a sigh and put them on the coffee table.

Hikari didn't know what she was saying until she blurted out, "Um…it was really Takeru here. He really got me and um…Ken out of a jam. I was walking through an alley alone when I saw some guys"—out of the corner of Hikari's eye, she saw Ken twitch even if he appeared unconscious—"beat up Ken. I told them to leave him alone, but was also trapped. If it hadn't been for Takeru—"

"—well, if _you_ weren't there, Hikari…" interrupted Takeru.

They stared at one another until they found Miyako giving them a knowing look, but she quickly regained her blissful manner. "At least stay for dinner."

"Erm…yeah…that'd be nice," said Hikari, bobbing her head.

"Yeah, why not?" said Takeru.

Then the pair said simultaneously, "I just have to call my mom."

Miyako's grin widened to resemble the Cheshire cat's. "Of course, you two can use my room or something."

Hikari walked to the passage on her right and entered the room as directed by Miyako. She felt all too aware of Takeru behind her as she entered Miyako's room. Heart racing, she opened her messenger bag for her mini cell phone to call her mom. But once she dialed the digits, she and Takeru could hear her berating Ken.

"Ken! Don't you dare leave me in the dark! You know I _hate it_ when you do this to me! This is like the _third time_ you've shown up bloody and bruised. Then we have to cover up the marks, so your mom doesn't suspect anything! So _she_ doesn't have to worry, but then _I do_!" screamed Miyako in frenzy.

Looking at Takeru, Hikari saw him shrug as if to say that Miyako was very much concerned for Ken's well-being. Turning back to their phones, she and Takeru called their moms to inform them about their dinner plans at the house of the new friend Miyako.

Somehow by the time the pair got to the kitchen, Miyako already had dinner set out.

"My mom just cooks dinner on her break, and then leaves it in the oven for a bit until I get here," she explained.

Dinner began like it was just another day, but to Hikari it seemed so surreal. Earlier she was bickering with her brother that she could walk home by herself but instead ran into a bunch of bullies, a bullied victim, and a blonde knight in shining armor. Then she was at a new friend's dinner table chatting with new friends like it was so normal.

When dinner was almost done, the laughter ended when Miyako put her chopsticks down.

"Ken, just be honest. You're in more trouble than I thought. I think you owe all of us here at the table an explanation."

Ken, as he was now called, looked at the three other people at the table. He did owe them an explanation since Hikari told Shino and his friends to screw off (not in those words exactly but something to that effect); Takeru knocked Usagi out (but that might cost Takeru a lot more than he asked for); and Miyako who was more concerned and would probably flip about what he was about to explain.

"I told you about my brother Sam, right, Miyako?"

Miyako nodded uncertainly, not knowing where this was leading.

"When I told you that he died from a severe amount of blood loss and some internal bleeding, I wasn't lying…" Ken looked down at the table, his gaze shifted to his trembling fingers. "He…was good at conning sometimes, a practiced con artist. It was a skill he didn't openly admit because no real con man would. He didn't really think about stopping his behavior until he got into a jam with Kiyoshi."

"The gang leader from Tamachi High?" asked Takeru sternly. Kiyoshi had a bad reputation among other gangs in the city. He alone could take down five guys silently and speedily…sometimes rumored to be one of the most deadly gang leaders in the region.

"Yeah, he's the one," replied Ken almost grinding his teeth. "Somehow Shino was wandering that same street when that happened and for the fun of it backed Sam up at the time. Kiyoshi, realizing who Shino was, decided to let Sam go without another word. Sam started to hang out with Shino regularly from then on and then quickly learned that he shouldn't have."

Miyako scowled in puzzlement. "Shino…the name sounds familiar."

"Ever heard of the yakuza boss Shino Hamizaki?" Ken asked folding his hands.

Hikari watched how the boy's face contorted into a pained expression.

"That's his grandson, the yakuza boss's heir. When my brother decided that he'd have enough of Shino's twisted…fun…he said that he wanted out. He knew he couldn't say that he wanted out just like that." Ken gulped and inhaled deeply. "He tried to play it Shino's way…but not as illegal and twisted… But Shino found out anyways and had some friends get my brother..."

Takeru was afraid to ask the question that hung in the air, but wanted to stay quiet a little longer.

"I've grown up, but I'm not like my brother in some ways. For one, I don't do any dangerous stuff. And two, I can't afford to make my parents worry more than they should… It was a while before they recovered. Still, Shino thinks that I'm useful since he found me at Odaiba Prep and found out I was Sam's brother." Ken looked at the three people watching him anxiously. "He's excited to take on the family business."

"So…" said Takeru finally, "…so what does this mean?"

Hikari bit her lip and gulped.

"It means that we're in big trouble."

She met eyes with Takeru, and she realized two things:

One, she was in danger.

And two, she couldn't let Takeru go down with her because of her helplessness.

--XoX—

**A/N: Dragontune172 is back, ladies and gents. **

**Impulse**** has been set in motion since the end of August. Until now it has been kept nice and cozy in my hard drive. This story I hope shall be longer and thicker—**_**I want a layered, two-part story here!**_** So I've been taking my time and have been writing slowly and steadily instead of my usual impulsive, hardly edited updates. But maybe I've said too much…**

**If you didn't already know, the pairings are Takari, Kenyako, Sorato, and Koumi. If you didn't already know (second heads-up), I like to write pairings that authors intend. That's probably just me (haha). If you're thinking **_**Hey, wait a minute! That Shino kid wasn't in the canon!**_** Well, he actually was. No, I'm totally kidding. The yakuza people are all mine. (THANK GOD.) XD **

**More characters, more chapters, more fun, and more love along the way. Reviews regular? Updates will be regular, too!**

**Peace—**

**Dragontune172**


	2. The safest path must not be traveled

**Summary: **"Great, Takeru," Yamato said. "In an attempt to win a girl, you've successfully managed to anger the heir of a yakuza boss. For my safety, I'll have to disown you… I hope you don't mind."

**Rating: **T (Language, Content, etc)

**Disclaimer: No, not even for a second. Haha.**

"_So…" said Takeru weakly, "…so what does this mean?"_

_Hikari bit her lip and gulped._

"_It means that we're in big trouble."_

**Chapter 02**

**The safest path must not be traveled alone**

Shino Hamizaki III stared at the security TV screen as he sat in a wide swivel chair alone in the entire room. The footage from earlier was not hard to find since the events transpired not too long ago. Still, he got himself comfortable but was more determined than ever to find Takeru Takaishi's weakness—that blasted bitch who interrupted Ichijouji's "conditioning". He wasn't sure if Takaishi and his girlfriend knew each other. Hopefully they didn't until today, so the harmless little girl would give Takaishi her name and everything.

With a quick twist of the neck, he flicked his messy black hair from his eyes. Steadily, he searched for the tape from that afternoon. He found the footage less than a minute later and played it after his recorded self had walked away from the girl.

It was like Takaishi suddenly came out of nowhere, and only the girl expected him. A good punch to the jaw and Usagi fell.

"_Son of a bitch got raped with one fucking blow. Why the hell didn't I replace him earlier?" _he muttered to himself. With a derisive chuckle, Shino pressed fast forward to Takaishi's introduction, turned up the sound, and listened in on the conversation. _"'Takeru Takaishi, the one who decked your friend in one punch 'cause he was so inconsiderate to this innocent girl.'"_

There was never a time when Shino was fazed by anything…not even the most uninhibited nobleness or the bravest of deeds. At one point in time, his mother worried that he was incapable of any emotion. So if Takaishi thought he could be a badass _and_ a knight in shining armor, he had no idea what was really in store for him—it would take much more to beat Hamizaki, let alone intimidate him.

He shook his head as the moments of the tape were rolling forward and popped open a bottle of beer, taking swig after swig.

Then came the part when he and Minoru dragged Usagi away… (It was really Minoru who dragged Usagi…)

Here Shino pushed 'Pause' and put down the beer, turning the sound dial once more. He leaned forward and licking his lips hungrily, he pressed 'Play'.

"'_Hikari. Hikari Yagami of Class 3-A in Odaiba High. Thank you for saving me. I hope that there is some way I can repay you, but all I can say is… _You won't tell my brother, right? Because he'd kill me if he found out what position I was in_?'"_

A smirk played on the yakuza heir's lips. That was _more than enough_ information. Satisfied that he acquired the girl's name, class, and school, he shut off the security system and was prepared to leave the cold room with his half-full beer.

'_Hikari Yagami,'_ he mused with a hum. _'A new target.'_

He stopped as soon as light poured into the dark surveillance room while Minoru, the only true friend of his ever since their parents were well-acquainted, bustled into the area haphazardly. "Shino! Shino, where the hell are you?" Fumbling for the light switch, he knocked into a wall carelessly and then turned on the lights.

There sitting in front of the giant paused screen was Hamizaki staring humorlessly at him. Rising from his swivel chair, he took out his pack of cigarettes and lighter. "Tell me you're here because you have something important to tell me, not because of some ass-whipped scheme you came up with."

Minoru eyed the half-full beer bottle sitting on the table but then turned his focus back to Hamizaki. "Usagi's parents are here wondering where Usagi is." He stood up straighter and finally asked, "How should I break it to them?"

"For fuck's sake, I don't give a damn. Tell them whatever makes them get the hell out of my house." Shino dismissed his friend before downing the rest of the bottle.

Given the green light to be a bastard, Minoru breezed out of the room without a second thought. It was hard to feel remorse when one knew that they could get away with murder if one was hanging with the powerful men in town.

As he slammed the empty bottle down, Shino gave one last snicker almost unable to control his eagerness. Lighting another cigarette, he continued contemplating. So true it was that he seldom felt the need to express what he felt. It would be a while before he slept since toying Takaishi and his girlfriend would require much of his time now. But first thing's first—he thought it best to screw with Ichijouji's head first.

**vXvXvXv**

'_I'm dead,'_ thought Takeru looking down at his tight, white fists. He didn't blame Hikari or Ken for the situation. _He_ hit Usagi, threatened Shino and that other guy, and sounded like a pompous idiot. How could he possibly tell his mom when they just recently moved here into town? Maybe he could live with his dad and his older brother who had a different last name. That could work…

Takeru, too numb to divulge his own story, stayed quiet and let Hikari explain. He was glad that Ken had a good friend like Miyako who was very sympathetic and understanding, not to mention fiercely loyal. She listened to the story intently, not interrupting once. Of course, Takeru didn't understand how Hikari could think of him as a hero. She put it like he was a valiant warrior or something.

But he just dug two graves—one for her and one for him. A guy like Shino, Takeru knew, wouldn't get to him directly first. Shino would go for the people Takeru cared about the most, and following that logic, Hikari was in more danger than he was. And from the way she splurged the details, she wouldn't fully understand that. Takeru couldn't possibly tell her the truth—she was already deathly scared.

Slowly he felt the color drain from his face.

Ken looked alarmed when Hikari got to the part when Takeru told the yakuza heir his name. Telling him how he wanted to be buried would be just as helpful, mused Ken. Groaning, he cradled his forehead in his hands. "Takeru, I cannot guarantee that you—"

"—Ken! Shut up!" Miyako yelled angrily, slamming her palms against the glass table. "Okay, we'll just have to adjust our lifestyles." Only Takeru and Ken fully understood what she was saying though both felt differently about how she was willing to help them through this predicament. "Takeru, I hope you won't think this is extreme, but could you _please_ let Ken stay with you _just for tonight_? Tomorrow, Ken, you're transferring to my school. To be frank, I value your life more than your so-called prestigious education at Odaiba Prep." Miyako looked at her peers pleadingly. "We're gonna get through this, okay?"

Takeru bobbed his head. "My mom would be happy to have a friend over. What school do you go to, Miyako?"

"Odaiba High," said Miyako proudly.

"Oh, same as me and Hikari," Takeru remarked, smiling at Hikari.

Ken nodded in agreement. "That should work to our advantage. Hikari, Takeru should walk you home from now on."

"Alright," said Hikari, not knowing what else to say. Taichi was gonna flip once he finds out that Takeru would be walking her home every day. Her brother might also wonder if she and Takeru were going out… They were just friends, Hikari would tell him. What's wrong with having an extra protector? She would ask him.

She was surprised to find that Ken and Miyako were staring at her and Takeru. Was it because it was her fault?

"You better be home soon," said Miyako. "Your brother will probably get home before you. We don't want that to happen." Rising from the table, she gave them last minute instructions before sending them off.

Hikari and Takeru left the apartment a minute later. When Takeru returned, Ken would follow him to the level above to sleep at his apartment since Miyako had no room at hers with all her siblings.

The Inoue's front door closed with a loud click, causing Ken to sigh in despair. He stood looking straight into Miyako's eyes.

"Now you know why I want to walk home alone."

Abruptly she turned one-eighty, letting her purple hair fly against her shoulders. Bright eyes burning, Miyako let out a derisive snort and retorted, "Because you don't want me to get hurt. Whatever. Ken, it already hurt me whenever you came back beaten up with no more than a stupid excuse. I'm your friend, so respect me enough to let me choose for myself." With that, she stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door without a goodnight.

Sighing, Ken slid his phone open and dialed his house phone. His parents would be thrilled to find that he really did have a friend besides Miyako.

'_A friend,'_ thought Ken amusedly. He owed Takeru a lot, it seemed.

**vXvXvXv**

"I'm scared," Hikari said aloud. There was no point in denying it. Adjusting her messenger bag, she continued walking at a fast pace while Takeru found himself struggling to catch up. "I guess…I should've listened to Taichi, but then…who knows what would've happened to Ken?"

Takeru didn't even want to imagine what could happen now. Unanswered questions were popping in his head, and worries were twisting his insides. A _yakuza heir_. He still couldn't believe that that bully was the heir of one of the biggest yakuzas. There would have to be some way he, Hikari, and Ken could be protected.

"Takeru…you're really worried," said Hikari touching his arm. He didn't notice that she stopped walking until he looked down and saw her gazing up at him.

He nodded mutely and kept walking forward.

"Wait. Tell me what your biggest worry is."

Takeru stopped short again. "You not getting home. Come on, Hikari." That was the most honest answer he found. He couldn't believe she was worried what would've happened to Ken. When he thought about it, Ken lived through another day. He was used to the abuse but would never be freed. But Hikari?

He remembered the smirk Shino wore when he found him and Hikari gazing into one another's eyes. To Shino, it was like finding the weakest spot.

Hikari wasn't one to think about boy and girl relationships. From what Takeru learned about Taichi, she probably never had a boyfriend and never was hit on. It seemed that Taichi was the epitome of the big brother protector.

"It's not like Taichi will…" said Hikari, thinking aloud. "Well, actually he will be worried."

Takeru chuckled and suggested, "You sure he won't kill me?" The idea of that happening was not worrisome at all…

Hikari laughed. "No, he wouldn't. I would tell him that you're a close friend or something."

"Hmmm, well, he seems like the type that would confuse me for your boyfriend."

'_Way to be subtle,'_ thought Takeru wryly.

"Relax, Hikari. We have bigger things to be afraid of than your older brother."

"Takeru!" she screamed with eyes wide. "Taichi's going to _murder you!_ What's worse than that?!" Frantically she broke into a sprint yelling, "I might as well go home alone!"

Takeru chased after her knowing that going home alone was _not _a good idea. "Hikari, slow down!" he called as he pushed to overtake her. Even for a basketball athlete, Takeru had to push even farther to catch up with her. Hikari, he guessed, had a lot of adrenaline running through her.

Then she laughed and ran even faster.

A lopsided grin pulled the corners of his lips up. A settling thought came to mind, too. If Shino's friends chased after her on foot, they would be in for a surprise.

"You can't catch me, Takeru!" she yelled in a sing-song voice.

"Is that a bet?" he called.

Another giggle was the response. They dashed down several blocks as the last of daylight continued to fade. For the first time that day, he was having stress-free fun.

When they reached her apartment building, she finally came to a halt under the nearest street light. Hands on her hips, Hikari stood expectantly as Takeru jogged toward her. They merely stared at one another with identical smiles as if they shared a new inside joke. Takeru suddenly burst out laughing, and then Hikari did the same. It was almost unusual how the two were so synchronized.

'_Should I kiss her?'_ Takeru thought for a moment. Fearing that he might scare her away, he went for the cheesy exit.

"It was a pleasure walking you home, miss," he said bowing graciously at the waist.

Some footsteps caused Hikari to look away for a moment, and before she could reply, someone else did. "Hikari, who's this?" asked a female voice.

"Oh hey Mom," said Hikari.

Takeru stood up straight and wheeled about to find her mom waving at him. She looked almost exactly like Hikari except the woman had longer hair tied in a low ponytail. From the way she smiled and looked at him and Hikari together, he believed Mrs. Yagami was a go-with-the-flow sort of person. One arm was hugging a big paper bag of groceries, and the other was stretched out to shake his hand.

"Hi Mrs. Yagami. I'm Takeru Takaishi." He offered a warm smile trying to maintain an easy composure as Hikari's mom examined him closely.

"Hikari," she said sternly, "how come you never told me about this boy?" Mrs. Yagami teased her daughter lightly. She suspected that her daughter was ready for dating despite whatever crazy opinions both Taichi and her husband had.

"Um…I just met him today… He goes to my school," said Hikari softly.

"Today?" Mrs. Yagami said so surprised. "You, kids, sure move fast these days!" She laughed although her daughter and her daughter's new friend looked quite embarrassed. "Oh, I was only teasing… You two seem like a good pair."

Mrs. Yagami had a knack for being…a little forward.

'_I feel…so…awkward…'_ said Takeru feeling as though he had to swallow his heart.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Takeru." Hikari looked quite red even under the street light… She gave the boy a small wave and pushed her mom to the building in order to avoid further embarrassment.

Over her shoulder, Mrs. Yagami hollered, "It was so nice to meet you, Takeru! Come back tomorrow! It's always nice for a nice boy like you to drop by!"

Takeru watched Hikari _literally drag_ her mother away. He couldn't help but chuckle.

It was a comfort knowing that her mom liked him enough.

**vXvXvXv**

The clock read ten past eight when he got home. His mom was blissfully happy to see him, not to mention delighted to find that her son had managed to bring home a friend on the first day. She wasn't as expressive as Mrs. Yagami in introductions, however.

"Ms. Takaishi," said Ken as he bowed, "my parents and I would like to thank you for letting me stay with you. I hope it isn't too much of an inconvenience. If there is anything I can do—"

"—nonsense!" Takeru's mom said. Leading them into Takeru's room, she added, "I can't let my son's friend do my work…especially since he's probably taken those bruises for my son…" Ms. Takaishi sighed and looked at the two boys, dumb upon hearing her statement. She fondly patted the boys on the head as she shook her head.

"Mom—" Takeru said.

"Ms. Takaishi," Ken broke in, "your son saved me. I don't know what I would've done without him."

Takeru's mother nodded though the troubled expression didn't fully fade. "Know that you're safe here, Ken. Everything has already been laid out for you, so sleep soon. Anyone who wakes up early will have the first of a good breakfast!" With that, Ms. Takaishi hugged the two boys tightly as though she really knew what trouble they were in.

Once the door was closed, Takeru rested his forehead against the wall.

Ken sat on the sleeping bag lying on the carpet floor, contemplating how his mother would've acted if she saw him with those bruises. A sigh escaped his lips as he found his situation to be even more complicated than ever before. He rested his chin on his forearms folded upon his knees scraped and exposed because of his torn trousers.

At that point he began to believe that Miyako was right. Cobalt eyes flickered to Takeru's forlorn form sinking against the bare wall.

"Takeru," Ken said looking at his new friend. "Thank you for coming for Hikari and me, and thank you also for letting me stay here. It would mean a lot to my mom if she knew what happened…" Lacing his fingers together, Ken still felt guilty about Ms. Takaishi's worries. "I'm sorry that I made your mom worry."

Takeru turned to face Ken while he bore a reassuring look. "Don't worry about it. Really. It's…not too big of a deal. You need me as much as I need you."

Then, Ken saw that glimmer of hope and determination flicker in Takeru's eyes. No…there was no way Takeru could even _think_ that they could get out of this mess so quickly. "What are you saying?"

"I'll help you break your ties with the yakuza heir. Just _please_ help me protect Hikari from them." The blonde knew from the start that this was what the poorest of the poor called begging. 'Striking a deal' was terms used for more doable circumstances that excluded any mob-related situations.

It didn't take a genius to think about it, for Ken swiftly answered, "Takeru, that is _preposterous_. First, it's _impossible_ for me to break ties with Hamizaki because even if I die, he'll still be out to get you and Hikari and try to find another guy to replace me. Second, Miyako already made me promise to protect Hikari, but I would've anyways."

Takeru's ears perked up.

"If it hadn't been her…" Ken said trailing off and letting his eyes look off to the side. "…I wouldn't even be here, would I?"

The blonde blinked in disbelief, and the shock stunned him enough to get a good laugh out of Ken Ichijouji, an occurrence as common as a blue moon.

"While I was waiting downstairs in Miyako's living room, I was thinking about chances and probability. _What_ were the chances of you being there in a _split second_?" Ken asked now meeting Takeru's gaze head on.

His new friend only blushed to the color of a tomato. Silenced, Takeru sat down against the balls of his feet and listened to Ken's teasing jabs.

Ken chuckled, enjoying himself. "The city streets were very loud at that time—rather difficult to hear a whistle. Oh and unless you have super speed or teleportation, I would say you must've seen her when she walked into the alley. Good judgment told you that she couldn't walk right into an alley, and…"

Takeru resembled a fish now as he tried to recover his bearings. "She looked like she would need protection."

He nodded. "Yes, that's for certain. I'm sorry, Takeru, but…" Ken smiled another evil grin. "…it's all too much fun."

"You're very welcome," said Takeru between his grinding teeth.

"Miyako wanted me to thank you, too, since you brought me to her," Ken said unbuttoning his navy blue blazer. He grabbed some clothes sitting on the sleeping bag and began getting ready for bed.

The blonde brightened for a moment. "How long have you known her?" _'Something I can tease him for!'_

"For two and a half years approximately…" his friend said nonchalantly. "Why?" he asked as he moved to the bathroom.

Picking himself off the floor, Takeru headed to the bathroom. "Oh, I was just thinking…"

"What were you thinking about?" Ken said, not missing a beat.

Takeru only shrugged lightheartedly. "I was thinking if there was something between you and Miyako. You two are pretty close…"

"I highly doubt that Miyako would like me that way." Ken frowned, annoyed that Takeru would bring something like that up. "She said that she wants a guy who can take of himself."

"She said that really?" Takeru asked eyebrows up. He faked the surprise and enquired, "How'd she say that?"

"She looked me square in the eye with that deathly glare and some undertone I couldn't quite make out." Ken just went about his business for the rest of the night. It seemed that the boy genius was clueless in some expertise. "Such a topic usually gets her out of character."

'_It looks like I'm not the only one who's frustrated with feelings,' _Takeru thought.

**vXvXvXv**

"Mom, I am NOT bringing a basket of sweets for Takeru! Are you trying to embarrass me to my grave? Why can't you just give it to him when he _walks_ me home since you so tactlessly ordered him to! _Mom!_ Put down that pastry! That one's MINE!"

When Hikari entered the kitchen the previous night, she scolded her mother who whined like the teenager Hikari was supposed to emulate. Hikari was thoroughly embarrassed that her mom warmed up to Takeru so eagerly. Then again, it was better that it was her mom who caught her with Takeru. If it was her dad or Taichi, Takeru wouldn't have to worry about getting jumped in an alley way.

Now on a bright sunny morning, Hikari heard the oven beep loudly causing her to wake before her alarm clock went off. Entering the kitchen with a sour mood for a second time, she discovered her mom woke up at some ungodly hour to prepare some breakfast sweets for Takeru.

'_Takeru's not my boyfriend. And any hopes that he would be are now forever crushed by my over-enthusiastic mother,'_ she thought.

It was either have a tarnishing absence on her perfect attendance or bring the yummy basket of goodies.

Hikari had to pick the second.

Reluctantly she accepted the goodies and left her apartment building before Taichi woke up from his deep sleep. Planning to consume all the sweets before anyone noticed, she opened the paper bag until someone called her name.

It only caused her to move even faster.

"Hikari! I knew you'd warm up to me some day! Those must be for me!" Her friend Daisuke caught up to her, wearing his usual jolly grin. Unfortunately for her, he was quite serious about what he said. Daisuke Motomiya had quite a fancy for Hikari since he first laid eyes on her, and from then on attempted to win her over.

"Daisuke, these are for someone else."

"Who else could it be for?"

"Wait…can you eat _all of these _before we reach school?"

"Well…yeah, I'm quite capable, Hikari. Once I ate a _truckload of_—"

"HERE! EAT THEM BEFORE HE SEES!" Hikari with _x_ amount of strength hurled the basket of Danish, croissants, and doughnuts at Daisuke that caused him to lose his balance for a second. Then with all gusto, he dug into the pastries like it was his last meal on Earth. He only shoveled all of it so willingly because it was Hikari, the girl he was so crazy about for a long, long time.

Needless to say, she didn't feel the same. Therefore, Mrs. Yagami didn't bake like mad for Daisuke.

Morning routine was walking together to school actually; however, the basket of goodies forced them to stop at a convenience store or some kind of grocery store.

"Oh, how about that one across the street? I heard that one of our classmates works there. Maybe he or she can give me a discount!" Daisuke said as they crossed the busy street to the store.

"No Daisuke! Can't you just wait until we get to the school?" Hikari pleaded.

'_What would Takeru think if he saw—?'_

Too bad it was impossible to stop a thirsty boy from entering a grocery store.

"Hikari!" said Miyako as she ran out between the automatic doors.

Hikari's luck was down to negative five.

Sure enough, her two other new friends appeared in identical uniforms.

"Hello Hikari," Ken said as he conspicuously nudged Takeru Takaishi in the ribs.

"H—hey Hikari…who's your friend?"

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya, the guy Hikari's just started to warm up to."

Miyako looked at her peers, each holding a distinct expression from the rest. Hikari was red from embarrassment, fury, or perhaps both. Takeru looked as though he was ready to knock Daisuke into oncoming traffic. Ken grinned maniacally and struggled to keep his amusement and laughter in. As for Daisuke Motomiya, he looked like the boy whose dreams came true just like that.

'_Things just get more interesting…' _she mused.

"Can I get a discount for juice?" Daisuke said, oblivious to both Hikari's and Takeru's death glares.

"I don't see why not."

--XoX—

**A/N: And this is Chapter 02. Thank you to Madamepika () for pointing out that I should have "Osamu" and not "Sam"; darn my mistake! XD Look for the next update a week from today. I'll be your regular updater if you'll be my favorite reviewer. Haha.**

**Peace—**

**Dragontune172**


	3. Let the secrets lie

**Summary: **"Great, Takeru," Yamato said, "In an attempt to win a girl, you've successfully managed to anger the heir of a yakuza boss. For my safety, I'll have to disown you… I hope you don't mind."

**Rating: **T (Language, Content, etc)

**Disclaimer: No, not even for a second. Haha.**

"_I'm Daisuke Motomiya, the guy Hikari's just started to warm up to."_

_Miyako looked at her peers, each holding a distinct expression from the rest. Hikari was red from embarrassment, fury, or perhaps both. Takeru looked as though he was ready to knock Daisuke into oncoming traffic. Ken grinned maniacally and struggled to keep his amusement and laughter in. As for Daisuke Motomiya, he looked like the boy whose dreams came true just like that._

'Things just get more interesting…'_ she mused._

**Chapter 03**

**Let the secrets lie**

In the Hamizakis' residence there were five shooting ranges, the last of which was installed for the sake of Shino Hamizaki III when he was nine years old. Two years later, he discovered his first two loves—an expensive Black Market pistol and its bullets. Ten minutes after he got his hands on such a pistol he encountered the curiosity of shooting someone. So as soon as he found one of the lower-ranked yakuzas changing the targets, he shot him in the thigh. He wasn't reprimanded after explaining that he was still learning how to aim.

That was when it became an unofficial rule that no one be allowed in Shino's shooting room. Instead it was advised that anyone who wished to speak with him remain in his billiard room connected by the only visible exit in the shooting range. There were very few exceptions.

For example, if there was summoned a new bodyguard for Shino, he would promptly be invited into the shooting range…alone with an armed yakuza heir. It was simply a scare tactic, but also a test of the bodyguard's ability.

Waking up early, Shino dressed and grabbed a re-vamped pistol from his grandfather. There was his appointment for eight o'clock that he simply could not miss, especially when it was he who scheduled it. He opened the door to the billiard room and crossed to the farthest corner where the shooting entrance was. With little expression he opened the metal cabinet right near the door and grabbed one of the bulletproof vests before entering the shooting room.

Three minutes later, the door opened according to schedule.

Shino, not bothering to open his eyes, only answered, "Kiyoshi, so nice of you to finally join us." (The yakuza heir was the type to use the royal "we" or refer to himself as "us".)

A rough-looking character with rolled up sleeves swaggered into the empty room with the exception of Shino's voice. Bright orange red hair peaked from the scalp of Kiyoshi enough that it almost distracted an onlooker from his intense glares. While he appeared inapproachable, the former gang leader crossed his arms and stood obstinately. His glance skidded across the whole room until it landed on Shino's lazy form. "Huh," said the orange-haired guy coming in, "not like I had a choice, you bast—"

Kiyoshi was cut short when Minoru, the skinny crony from the alley, pointed a dagger right in the gang leader's back. Snarling and muttering obscenities under his breath, Kiyoshi drew closer to Shino as soon as Minoru shut the door.

"You were saying?" Shino's eyes were now opened, and his eyebrows were raised.

"Not like I had a choice, _boss_." Kiyoshi grimaced at Shino who languidly leaned against one of the shooting marks. When one was blackmailed by a high profile character, one automatically felt the grudge and reluctance in every deliberate action he was obligated to make. Arriving at the yakuza's great residence, he was told that he would be meeting the yakuza heir in his personal shooting room. Even though he wasn't aware of Shino's early stories, Kiyoshi did realize the implication that he would practice shooting.

He hated handling guns. With a strong build and intimidating height, it was no surprise that he preferred physical combat. Guns were for cowards, in his perspective, for those who had neither build nor fighting skill. Any jackass could shoot a gun, and the first and foremost thing Kiyoshi knew was that he wasn't "any jackass".

Finding that Kiyoshi offered no verbal objection, Shino smiled maddeningly and tossed the bulletproof vest to his new dog. "Your compliance, Flameshot"—(Kiyoshi winced at how Shino tossed his street name so lightly)—"is almost bemusing. For a second there, I felt like I should put you back on the streets." He paused to toss his pistol in the air a few times. "But then I remembered I'm an asshole, and I don't give a fuck what you want."

Kiyoshi gritted his teeth as he shook violently, ready to pounce Shino to the ground until he remembered the tiniest detail that had him stuck in the goddamn room. With the remainder of his fury he did a high kick that destroyed the target.

"I'm assuming you know that you're the new target now."

Putting on the bulletproof vest, Kiyoshi replied, "It would give me death. Even that is better than being your ass-in-waiting."

Shino's condescending smirk deepened to which Kiyoshi thought, _'Manipulative bastard.' _The self-proclaimed ass-in-waiting wouldn't know that after the first round of bullets they'd be practicing without bulletproof vests.

A manipulative bastard indeed.

**vXvXvXv**

It had been a week since the incident. Strangely enough, nothing happened—neither a single threat nor any appearances. Miyako appeared unaffected by the strange occurrence (although inside she was more than frazzled). When she was in class and let her mind wander, she theorized what Shino was probably doing.

Maybe he was making really intricate plans to ruin Hikari, Takeru, and Ken…plans that they couldn't get out of. Perhaps he wanted Hikari and Takeru to get more comfortable with one another so that Hikari could become Takeru's greatest weakness. (Anyone could see their chemistry. Even Miyako was surprised that they just met in the alley and spontaneously connected.) Or, what if Shino just forgot about them?

No, Miyako concluded as she shook her head. That was just wishful thinking.

The most likely thing was that Shino would get to them when they least expected—when they were living life as though it was hunky-dory.

The reality of it all made her stomach turn. She didn't want her friends to get hurt…especially not Ken. How he grew up with a sad past was beyond her. At first, he grew in the shadow of his older brother Osamu who was the perfect student and a popular guy.

Naturally Ken developed an inferiority complex, and as he grew to be a remarkably intelligent guy, his brother still had a lot of his parents' attention as a firstborn son. Then he was surprised to find that his brother had a knack for conning and outsmarting other people. Their parents never found out. They never even found out that it was because of the Hamizaki heir that their eldest son died. Osamu's death was such a sensitive subject for the Ichijouji family. Ken never brought up exactly _how_, and even his parents acted as though they never even had a son named Osamu.

Yakuzas were nothing but trouble. They were organized crime groups and, as a result, were never caught but naturally gained a reputation through generations of manipulators and "rumors".

Taking a deep breath, Miyako rubbed her temples and rested her elbows in front of one of the school monitors at the computer lab now being used by the computer club. The computer lab was a nice facility that had seven rows of the best computers. The computer club was something she recently joined by Ken's suggestion to take on extracurricular activities. After all, it sure beat working after school. In the computer club, she had time to utilize all the available research databases for whatever she needed to know.

But in reality, she just joined it if Ken did something in exchange. He suggested that their group of friends—he, Miyako, Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke—busy themselves with extra-curriculars in the afternoon.

His name interrupted her thoughts.

"Ken? Oh man, he's so good at soccer. He's like one of the new players, but he's already a starter _and_ a star player. I've heard he's even better than Daisuke Motomiya!" said the computer club's president.

Turning around, Miyako eyed the president with curiosity. He was talking to some of his male peers who were in fact bona fide computer nerds, the as-seen-on-TV kind. They agreed, bobbing their heads simultaneously eager to learn when the next game was.

"The next game," said Miyako clearing her throat, "is tomorrow out on the field. Come to the game! I'm sure the soccer team would love your support." She gave them a warm smile when she noticed one of the quieter girls looking at her with intrigue.

"Hey…you and Ken are going out, right?"

Miyako's eyes bugged out, but she recovered quickly enough. "Uh…no, we're not…" said Miyako attempting to look un-flustered by pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Mina," said the president rolling his eyes, "Ken is not the kinda guy who would go out with anyone. Everyone thinks he has other priorities."

Miyako stood up and gathered her things after finding the time. It was time to go anyways. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to—"

"Where are you going?" asked the nosy girl much to Miyako's chagrin.

"Going home," replied Miyako honestly.

She exited the computer lab and walked down the empty halls with longer strides eager to join Hikari, Ken, and Takeru plus Daisuke. Miyako sought out Hikari first, who recently made it on the track team after realizing that cheerleading was not for her. (Miyako surmised that Hikari only enjoyed cheering for Takeru.) Speaking of Takeru, he was being considered for basketball captain.

And as was already stated, Ken and Daisuke together dominated in soccer. At first Miyako was a little shocked that Ken was an athlete. When she asked, Ken only replied, _"My brother was good at it."_ He said nothing more.

Another sigh escaped from Miyako's lips. Ken was just too mysterious sometimes. She just began to realize that his suggestions were really advice that they should follow. Furthermore, she also found that they were in extracurricular activities to avoid Shino and his goons who liked to wander the streets in the mid-afternoon.

"Miyako!" yelled Hikari behind her.

She whirled around finding Hikari standing with a confused look on her face.

"I yelled your name twice!"

"Sorry…I've been having trouble focusing lately," said Miyako sheepishly. She linked arms with Hikari and walked to the soccer field. The fresh air calmed her nerves.

"Where's Takeru?"

Hikari's smile faltered for only a moment when she answered, "He's staying at his dad's starting today. It's for the best, right?"

"Oh yeah…he mentioned that." _'A good move,'_ thought Miyako. Perhaps Shino wouldn't suspect there was anything between Hikari and Takeru…?

"Are you okay, Miyako?"

"Yeah, of course," she answered quickly. Hikari was very observant, and it was hard lying to her about some matters.

They reached the soccer field at that point. The team was scrimmaging against one another, and Ken and Daisuke were on opposite teams. Both competitive, they would easily whiz past the other players against each other with the soccer ball.

"Is it about Ken?" prodded Hikari concerned.

Miyako looked at her friend and dropped her complacent expression. Nodding, she admitted, "I'm scared for him. I don't even want him going home… It's better if he stays with one of us, I think."

They sat on the bottom bleachers waiting for the practice to end though both girls knew that it would probably be another ten minutes at least. Ken and Daisuke were having too much fun to end practice. They seemed so carefree to the unknowing third person.

Then it ended when Ken did a slide kick and passed the ball to the guy closest to the goal post. It was game point for Ken's team leaving Daisuke to sulk.

Miyako smiled upon seeing Ken's little smirk.

**vXvXvXv**

Takeru got home almost an hour after basketball practice ended, an inconvenience he had to pay if he was going to avoid Shino. But this wasn't his mother's home. It was the apartment belonging to his dad and his brother. After the alley incident, Takeru proposed that he stayed with his dad and Yamato for a bit in order to catch up on things. His mother understood but was a little sad to see her son be away from her for a while. For how long? He never really specified.

There were delicious smells coming from the kitchen when he arrived. From the past days, it was routine to come home and find Yamato cooking dinner. Being a nice, concerned brother, Yamato would always ask, "Haven't been in any trouble lately, right?"

For Takeru it was like he was being reminded of his endangering Hikari, getting himself in trouble, and trying to act like it never happened. So when he arrived that afternoon, he caved in and confessed everything to his older brother.

"Great, Takeru," Yamato said, covering his ashamed face, "In an attempt to win a girl, you've successfully managed to anger the heir of a yakuza boss. For my safety, I'll have to disown you… I hope you don't mind."

"But he _deserved_ it!" Takeru's fists were white from tension and grip although he knew deep down that he had somewhat of a hero complex plus the impulse of an idealistic zealot.

"That's _exactly_ what he is telling _his_ friends, _their_ friends, the _Godfather_ of Tokyo, and his _family_ right now." Takeru's eighteen year old brother Yamato Ishida continued to chop the vegetables for dinner.

The older brother lived with their dad since their parents' divorce. He eventually learned how to cook at a young age since their dad, a news executive producer, never had the time. For now, Yamato was doing college studies although he was a little unsure about a career although he was doing rather well with his journalism major.

It was a great surprise to him when Takeru decided to stay with him and his dad. There was obviously something that Takeru wanted to hide from their mom.

And Yamato now regretted even wondering what it was.

"After _just moving_ you've got yourself on a yakuza hit list." Yamato waved his big knife at Takeru sitting at the counter in front with an annoyed face. "Now I'm _really _glad we have different last names." He began to dice the chopped vegetables, keeping to himself.

Takeru, crossing his arms, leaned forward to lean on the counter. His older brother was always the biggest worrier.

"This is _exactly why_ people think we're step-brothers, ya know."

"I know," said Yamato as he continued dicing away, "but I'm glad your friend Ken knows a thing or two."

They remained silent until Yamato's concoction was simmering in a pot on the stove beginning to boil. The brothers didn't feel they had much to talk about, but in spite of which, they were still pretty close.

Yamato leaned on the counter and looked down at his little brother. "Takeru, I think you did a good thing."

Takeru's eyebrows rose out of confusion. He never heard that reaction before.

"I mean…if you didn't have a spine, Hamizaki's grandson would've come back not long after to beat you to a pulp just for kicks. But seeing as you are one of those guys with a hero complex, he respects you enough to gather your wits in order to prepare yourself for whatever he's planning." Yamato always did have a way of being honest, then blunt, then supportive.

"So you're basically stating that he hasn't shown up because he respects me enough to set up my own funeral arrangements?"

Yamato rolled his eyes. It didn't take much for Takeru to realize that his brother wasn't going to answer his question.

"But…you do realize that Hamizaki wouldn't get to you directly, right?"

"Of course, I know he'd be after Hikari. I've been trying to keep my distance from her, so that if Shino watches me, he'd see that I'm not trying to win her affections." Takeru's eyes averted his brother's gaze as a blush crept up his cheeks. He mentally cursed himself for that.

The Ishida son frowned. "You won't try?" he asked in the same tone he would another person if he or she was stupid. "All that…and you won't _try to win_ her?" Tossing the vegetables into the saucepan, he glared at Takeru that it started to make Takeru uncomfortable.

Takeru scowled and responded drearily, "It's what got her in this mess."

"No, Takeru, she already got herself into this mess when she opened her mouth just like you did." Yamato shook his head disapprovingly. "And don't try to give me that bullshit of _'It's complicated'_ when we both know like hell it's not."

His younger brother stayed quiet for a while. Then he counter-argued, "Shino will believe that she's my weakness or something. When I got in the way, whatever he had in store for her wouldn't add up to whatever he plans for her now. So…I'll keep my distance."

Yamato almost guffawed, but being Yamato, he kept the same old composure and stated a simple two words.

"Yeah. Right."

Turning back to his younger brother, Yamato noticed the troubled expression on Takeru's face as he read a recent text message.

"Who is it?"

"It's Hikari…something urgent." Within a split second, Takeru was already at the door telling Yamato that he'd be back soon, but Yamato knew Takeru wouldn't be coming back for a while.

**vXvXvXv**

Hikari walked in step with her friends on their way home. It was easy convincing Taichi that he didn't have to worry about her walking home anymore. She didn't bother filling him in about the yakuza problem though. He conceded his permission since he found her new friends to be trustworthy. Of course, she neglected to tell him why she preferred walking with her friends.

It was better that way, they agreed—they being she, Takeru, Ken, and Miyako.

It was also ideal that Daisuke was also out of the loop about the yakuza crisis. Ken curtly expressed his feelings of disapproval when Hikari offered to let him in on their secret; however, Daisuke was always invited on the walk going home.

Or rather, they were walking Hikari home.

"So you've replaced Takaishi, I see," drawled a voice from behind them.

Her body immediately stiffened at that particular voice.

In a moment Ken reacted. He mumbled to Daisuke, who just noticed that his three other friends stopped walking, "Take Hikari to your house. Stay there." His hand muffled Daisuke's mouth before the boy had any chance to protest. "Don't argue. Oh, and take," he said and paused, pushing Miyako forward, "Miyako with you. _Go_."

Miyako had no choice, she knew, but to drag Daisuke and Hikari with her. She knew Ken long enough to understand that if she and the others stayed with the current company, then Shino would find that the Ken's peers were actually friends. _That_ was just another weakness which Shino could use against Ken.

Some of Shino's cronies blocked the way for her, but Shino absentmindedly flicked his wrist while his eyes were still transfixed on Ken. "Gentlemen, you know why we're here. Let Ken's girlfriend go." Miyako out of the corner of her eye saw Ken flinch. "Yes, Ken, don't bother hiding any part of your personal life from me. I have my ways of knowing."

'_Don't hesitate. Just go. Remember what Ken said,'_ she reaffirmed in her thoughts.

Taking Hikari's hand, Miyako led them out of harm's reach but stiffened when she heard Shino say:

"Takeru Takaishi is a marked man, and the next time I see him without _his_ little girlfriend, she may never be looked upon again."

Miyako led them on a sprint to the next safest place before Daisuke could even think of protesting. Following suit, Hikari took the lead and helped them work their way through the crowded streets, so it was easy for Shino and his boys to lose sight of them.

Ken relaxed his muscles subconsciously after Miyako left with the others. However, he was in a bind being left with Shino and his two cronies and…

There standing to the right of Shino was Kiyoshi the same person whom Osamu conned right before he was sent to the grave. No longer was Usagi on Shino's side.

By the looks of it, Kiyoshi, Ken knew, was in a bind that would not only hurt his reputation but also get him in the worst of any situations possible. To be one of the new cronies was a direct example of how useful Shino thought Kiyoshi was. In theory, it seemed that Kiyoshi was tough enough to beat Takeru, and that's what really mattered to Shino. Humiliate Takaishi and make him wish he was never born. Make him give up wanting to protect others. Make him _fear_ the Hamizaki name.

Ken knew from the instant he saw Kiyoshi flanking Shino that Kiyoshi was no more than a tool for Shino. He was losing street cred in a matter of minutes, and although he would still have a name, it would only be to glorify Shino's growing infamy. Knowing Shino, Ken believed that Kiyoshi didn't know why he was truly chosen—perhaps to keep Shino from destroying him in any way possible.

There had to be more to the situation than it appeared, Ken thought. He eyed Kiyoshi's grim expression still kept with a will to carry out his will. Ken scrutinized the gang leader's eyes that revealed the hurt pride as a subordinate.

"I'm as direct as any person can be, Ken." Shino rolled his sleeves up and smiled openly. "Ask me any question, and I'll be sure to answer it to the best of my abilities."

Sharpening his glance, Ken said, "Takeru isn't as reckless as you hope he would be."

In response, Shino stated, "I was hoping for a nice question." He motioned for Ken to leave the bright daylight and enter the dark alley. "On the contrary, Ken, I hope he's as responsible as you are. It would make this game a little more interesting… No, I do recall that he is reckless when it comes to the girl." Shino looked up at Ken with an easy, malicious smile. It was enough to say that he was as demented as he appeared. "Ah…what was her name?"

Ken remained silent, not even thinking about Hikari.

Minoru chuckled and murmured, "Hikari Yagami."

Displeased that Ken failed to make any reaction, Shino waved his hand away. "Tell Takaishi what I want you to tell him."

Expressionless still, Ken turned his back on Shino and his friends until Kiyoshi grabbed his shoulder.

"You know, Ken," said Shino, still facing Ken, "I hope you don't forget that you work for me and me alone. I would've had you work alongside me twenty-four seven like Kiyoshi here, but you're too good for that."

The yakuza heir couldn't see Kiyoshi's snarling face.

"I will never work for you—never have, never will," said Ken jerking himself out of Kiyoshi's death grip.

Once Ken was out of earshot, Shino chuckled in cruel amusement and answered, "But you already are." He glanced at Kiyoshi who immediately ran toward Ken's retreating figure.

**vXvXvXv**

"So welcome to my family's apartment!" Daisuke said shooting his arms into the air victoriously.

(He brought two girls home, a big step for one who only brought his sister home.) Entering the kitchen in bunny slippers, Daisuke proceeded to wash his hands and make some ramen noodle soup for his guests. Ramen noodle soup was good at any hour on any day of every week. It was a top priority once he arrived at home. "Uh…make yourselves comfortable, but…why did you two want to come to _my place_ so badly?" asked Daisuke, scratching his head.

'_Because I don't want the yakuza to knock on my door any time soon,' _Miyako and Hikari thought, sharing a knowing look.

"Hey, what was that look?"

"Nothing," Hikari said nervously as Miyako dropped their schoolbags on the floor loudly trying to distract Daisuke's train of thought. When Daisuke turned away for a moment, Miyako quietly put her phone on the dining table close by to keep an eye on it.

"Why are you two acting so—?"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _She glanced at her ringing phone that vibrated on the wooden surface of Daisuke's dining table. Holding up an index finger, she flipped the phone open and cheerfully informed Ken of "their current location". Miyako was abnormally joyful that Daisuke would've noticed had it not been for Hikari distracting him with simple questions and answers about other various, non-related things.

Hikari aided Daisuke in making some ramen noodles for all of them. Inside she felt more hopeless than ever thanks to Shino's threat: _"Takeru Takaishi is a marked man, and the next time I see him without his little girlfriend, the little darling may never be looked upon again."_

Standing over the boiling water, Hikari fought back the tears welling in her eyes.

"Hikari? What is it? What's wrong?" Daisuke asked. "You just sighed."

Hikari shook her head and forced a smile. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just really hungry. What about you?"

"I'm _always_ hungry."

Hikari let out a small laugh and helped Daisuke add the noodles while Miyako sat at the kitchen counter patiently.

Miyako smiled at Daisuke. It must be nice being ignorant about everything, but did he know about Hikari and Takeru's chemistry?

Daisuke was as usual more oblivious than ever. "You know…it's been a while since anyone has—"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Miyako and Hikari shared another look as Daisuke moved to his front door. Heart racing, Miyako hurried to say, "Don't forget to see who it is before you open the door!"

But being Daisuke, he flounced to his door and opened it without looking. (Miyako considered tossing him off a balcony when she had the opportunity.)

Hikari ducked behind the fridge in fear.

"Ken! You're finally here!" Hikari heard Daisuke pause. "Holy _shit_! Isn't that one of the guys who ambushed us earlier?"

Miyako froze and saw Ken in the doorway with Kiyoshi standing right behind him.

"Yeah," said Ken, glancing at Miyako blankly. "My 'friend' Shino wants to keep an eye on me…"

Uncaring and unaffected, Kiyoshi smacked Ken at the shoulder and said, "Actually, we're here to pick up Hikari. Hamizaki wants me, Ichijouji, and the girl to have a nice chat with Takaishi." In his usual swagger, he pushed past Ichijouji and scanned the room for Hikari Yagami. Then he noticed Miyako looking at him emotionlessly, her expression darkening as he glared at her though she didn't flinch for a second.

Usually girls whimpered at the sight of him. He scoffed and growled, "Where the hell is Hikari Yagami hiding?"

"Leave her alone. I'm not gonna let you take her and Ken away." Miyako crossed her arms not once blinking.

The gang leader suddenly remembered why he had no interest in girls, and today he had enough of people treating him like shit. Swiftly he crossed the room and looked down at Miyako. "Again," he seethed, "where the _fuck_ is Hikari Yagami?"

"She's not here."

Kiyoshi wheeled around and eyed Daisuke also standing defiantly as though he grew another head. "You think I'm kidding?" Turning on his heel, he advanced toward Daisuke and hung him by the collar. "Where is she?"

"Put him down…please put him down. He didn't do anything wrong." As Hikari stepped into view, she did her best to remain calm. Lifting her gaze from the floor, she looked pointedly at Daisuke, and so Kiyoshi put her friend down. "I'll go with you—"

"Hikari!"

"Shut up, Daisuke," said Miyako, clenching her teeth.

Ken nodded to Miyako and took Hikari by the hand, exiting the apartment. With one last look at Miyako, Kiyoshi scoffed one last time and shut Daisuke's front door.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Don't ask me. I don't even know what's going on anymore," said Miyako curling her fists.

--XoX—

**A/N: After his impulsive behavior landing him and Hikari into trouble, you can't blame him for wanting to protect Hikari. Well, you can…but not for long. In the meantime, I'd like to know what you think about Ken. (I know a lot of you just LOVE Daisuke.) **

**How about showin' me some love and hitting the green and white button underneath this A/N? **

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Peace—**

**Dragontune172**


	4. Dealbreaking versus backbreaking

**Summary: **"Great, Takeru," Yamato said, "In an attempt to win a girl, you've successfully managed to anger the heir of a yakuza boss. For my safety, I'll have to disown you… I hope you don't mind."

**Rating: **T (Language, Content, etc)

**Disclaimer: No, not even for a second. Haha.**

_But being Daisuke, he flounced to his door and opened it without looking. _

_Hikari ducked behind the fridge in fear._

"_Ken! You're finally here!" Hikari heard Daisuke pause. "Holy _shit_! Isn't that one of the guys who ambushed us earlier?"_

"_Yeah," said Ken, glancing at Miyako blankly. "My 'friend' Shino wants to keep an eye on me…"_

**Chapter 04**

**Deal-breaking versus back-breaking (Round 1)**

"If you accept and fulfill this condition, then Shino will let you off the hook."

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that one more time?"

"If you do as he asks, you won't have to watch out for him."

It was just too good to be true, mused Takeru. On the table his hands gripped his soda can tighter. Perhaps, this wasn't a trick (or so he hoped). Clearly Shino Hamizaki did not see him and Hikari together and therefore could not threaten him in any way for his sadistic amusement. And here was how Takeru could forever cut his ties with Shino Hamizaki III and also the end to a wonderful story of how he narrowly missed getting killed by the yakuza heir. Now, he could finally live a normal life since the move here.

However, Ken thought differently.

"So what's the catch?" Ken asked, breaking Takeru's spirits.

Seated around a circular white table were the four of them—Ken, Kiyoshi, Takeru, and Hikari—appearing to have a nice business chat. Only half an hour after Kiyoshi barged into Daisuke's apartment, all four gathered outside a café to have Shino's proposed discussion. (Takeru immediately met up with his three peers once Hikari texted, and then called, on "urgent business".) The streets as per usual were very busy and crowded, allowing a less constrained environment.

Upon Shino's request, Kiyoshi settled himself between Takeru and Ken. Should Ken feel the need to change plans according to he and his friends' advantage and thereby have need to consult with Takeru, he would have to do it in the most subtle ways. But today wasn't up to Ken. That day, according to Shino, passed long before Takeru Takaishi and his girlfriend came into the picture. This day was up to Takeru, if not Hikari.

"There's no catch," Kiyoshi said with a grimace. His cold gaze flickered to all the other persons at the table. Although Takeru and Ken were in the conversation, the girl he found sitting across from him was in another world.

Pursing her lips, Hikari appeared almost unresponsive to the whole discussion. What was there to say when Kiyoshi was the toughest gang leader in the region? There was nothing she could do. Supporting Takeru was out of question still since Shino had them pinned on all sides. While the conversation drawled on and on, her eye contact was fixated on the center of the table and her lips sealed.

"Yo girl," Kiyoshi called on Hikari, who lifted her head to meet him eye-to-eye. "I don't know about you, but your boyfriend here might get you and him off the hook. How about that?" Watching her chew on her lip, he scoffed. This girl unlike Ken's girlfriend didn't have any balls, he concluded. "So here's the condition: Takaishi enters the streets competition. He participates, and he's out of Hamizaki's hair."

Out of the corner of Kiyoshi's eye he saw Ken gripping the table. Just as Shino expected, Ken reacted in such predictable ways for one who had such a "tragic" past.

"You want Takeru to enter the streets competition? I hope you don't mean the one your gang usually dominates," said Ken in a monotone. "Only those with high street credit are allowed to participate in what's considered illegal street fighting. Takeru doesn't—"

'—_know any street fighting, but regardless, there's no such thing as legal street fighting.'_

Kiyoshi let out a derisive chuckle and interjected, "You think he doesn't have street cred?" Leaning onto the table, he slammed his fists on the table and smiled such a wicked grin. "A _lot_ of guys from my gang always wanted to deck Usagi. That fucking son of a bitch had a huge rep before Hamizaki got him. Then he learned how to master pistols…and let himself go. Shit…I wanted to kill him because he was goddamn skilled back when he still had the punch."

Takeru looked up at the multicolored sky painted by the dusk… Who knew he had street credit for punching Usagi's lights out? Surreptitiously he glanced at Hikari who looked mortified by the idea of him entering a street competition.

But Usagi was so good, and he beat him really good…what's not to lose?

"This is absurd." Releasing his grip on the table, Ken shook his head. His eyes flickering utter disgust, he said, "No, Takeru shouldn't enter the competition. Knowing Shino, he might rig the competition."

"Bullshit. It's not your decision, Ichijouji." Kiyoshi sharpened his gaze toward Hikari whose eyes widened in fear. "You should tell Takaishi that it's his best bet." Jerking his head to Takaishi, he insisted, "Otherwise, you don't want him to get hurt, would you?"

As he grinded his teeth, Ken struggled to remain composed. "He'll get hurt either way…seriously hurt."

Hikari gasped and said, "He isn't gonna take the deal! So go away!" Pressing her hands onto the table, she now stood looming over the table with all eyes on her. Although she was still scared, she felt that it wasn't right for Takeru to get hurt.

"But…Hikari…" Takeru said, faltering. _'Maybe she and Ken are right.'_ Smiling hopefully, he said, "I won't take the deal, but… You really don't mean there's no other way…?"

Kiyoshi shrugged and said, "Then Hikari Yagami should watch her back, seeing as you won't, Takaishi." Wordlessly, he got up and walked out on the three still sitting at the table as they watched him disappear in the crowd.

'_Damn it all,'_ Ken thought.

**vXvXvXv**

She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown or an anxiety attack…or both.

Hikari sat on her futon in her sleepwear, contemplating how things just got harder in life. She believed that juggling a social life and academic life was one of the toughest parts in her life at the time. Now it was how she could get Takeru out of this mess. A hero like Takeru shouldn't have to be threatened by a yakuza heir…especially not because she was being so reckless.

"What's wrong, Hikari?" asked Taichi leaning against her door pane. Crossing his arms, he later added in a low voice, "It isn't a boy, right? Tell me now, or else I'll have a seizure."

Hikari nodded with an angelic smile. "Yes, it's my boyfriend. Would you like to meet him?"

Taichi frowned. "That's not very funny."

"Good thing it isn't true." As she slouched in her futon, Hikari was almost alarmed to find Taichi pop another blood vessel from stress.

Taichi was actually perspective that evening, and, eyebrows raised, Taichi said in disbelief, "You _want _a boyfriend? Hikari, you're too old—I mean, too young. I'm just too old—no, no, I…I mean… Hikari! Don't get a boyfriend! You must be—"

The older Yagami sibling was walking in circles anxiously, having completely forgotten his surroundings and his little sister rolling her eyes. A boyfriend? For Hikari? No guy would be good enough for her. All boys were Neanderthals. What did she think that rape whistle was for? To _attract_ boys? Maybe giving her pepper spray was a better idea…

Knowing him for all of her life, Hikari tried to calm him down, for too many thoughts swirling in his mind could seriously hurt him. "Taichi, I—"

"—SHOULD LIVE IN SOLITUDE AWAY FROM ANY BOY!" yelled Taichi flailing his arms for emphasis.

The flailing made her reluctant to approach him as he continued to walk in circles; she on the contrary then stood and said, "Maybe you're—"

"—BEING REALISTIC!" hollered Taichi. He changed his ranting course, feeling just a tad dizzy.

"Taichi, you're about to—"

Walking straight into a wall, he knocked himself out cold. There was a big bump on his forehead, and for some reason, all Hikari wanted to do was leave him there. Sleep was always good for the restless. (Leaving him on the carpet floor seemed like a good idea since he snored very loudly sleeping on a bed.) Only seconds later, he started snoring loudly as he rolled about on the carpet floor.

The clock read quarter to eleven. She had to get in bed soon; however, restful sleep was starting to become a luxury.

"MOM! TAICHI FELL ASLEEP ON MY FLOOR AGAIN!"

"Hikari, don't yell so loudly! Oh, and just drag him into the hall. He's a big boy now; he knows how to get to his room in the dark!"

**vXvXvXv**

Takeru's offer was cast aside, leaving Ken to anticipate Shino's next moves. There was some talk that those who rejected Shino's deals were expected to have shorter life spans. Therefore, it was better for Hikari that she didn't know how deep everyone was in.

Subsequently he and Takeru had a clipped conversation (once Kiyoshi was out of sight) about how they would currently handle the situation. They decided to keep to crowded places, stay clear of dark alleys, keep a low profile, and get home by sundown. Extra precautions were enough. When such precautions were established, he sent the two homebound and went to his apartment alone whilst calling Miyako to tell her everything was fine.

"'_I hope you don't forget that you work for me and me alone. I would've had you work alongside me twenty-four seven like Kiyoshi here, but you're too good for that.'"_

Everything would _soon_ be fine.

Despite the idea of "strength in numbers", Ken insisted on walking to school alone. For certain he would _not_ stop for _anyone_ as he traveled to school.

"Ken!"

Nevertheless, Ken Ichijouji pivoted on his heel and looked back at his friend running in his direction. At the sight of her, his jaw clenched automatically although his overall outward appearance looked complacent. He adjusted his backpack and stared at Miyako without any greetings or smiles.

He couldn't help but feel dismissive towards her. How the hell did she expect him to be okay with the current situation? A yakuza heir was getting a kick out of scaring him and manipulating his future…perhaps had a position for him to fill in when Shino Hamizaki III would rise to power. Or was Shino thinking of handing him an early expiration date?

She stepped forward, and it was clear that she was very worried. Her eyes were glassy, and her hands hung numbly at her sides. After noticing this, he could see that her uniform was slightly untidy almost as if she woke up that morning feeling too miserable to make herself look presentable.

Why should he make her worry so much?

Abruptly she staggered forward and hugged him tightly as if she was holding onto life—or maybe it was his imagination. She was clinging to him dearly… She needed him maybe as much as he needed her. He took a sharp intake of breath and almost shivered.

He had to protect her without question. "Miyako…"

The boy was starting to realize that it was better to see someone in one piece rather then getting a call from said someone, insisting that he was physically alright.

"Acting like a villain doesn't make you a hero." Miyako stepped back and straightened herself, smoothing out her uniform skirt and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She fiddled with her school bag as she stalked forward without looking back, knowing that Ken would catch up with her in a matter of seconds.

For a second, Ken blushed, smiled, and shook his head in disbelief. How she understood him so well was almost baffling. He turned a one-eighty and caught up with her, now able to effectively push away the thoughts of yesterday.

"Good morning," he said as they walked in step.

"Good morning to you, too," she said smiling gratefully at him. "Today…is going to be a good day." She bumped into him teasingly and giggled quietly; it was clear to her that he was alright. For once, she felt up to speed and knew what to expect (though she tried not to think of the matter too much).

"Hmm," the teenage boy said, stuffing a hand into his pocket and tilting his head. "Would you like to tell me _why_ that is?"

"It's because—"

"Hey Ichijouji! Miyako! Wait up!" yelled a third voice. Grabbing onto their shoulders, Daisuke almost knocked the pair over with his body weight and momentum. In his sporty sunglasses, he almost looked ridiculous. Regardless he hooked his arms around their shoulders and smiled unabashedly. "So what's up with you two? No…that's not what I wanted to ask… Oh yeah! Why the _hell_ did you bring some crazy jerk to my apartment?!"

A split second later, Hikari expertly yanked the intruder back without pulling the pair to whom he attached himself. Fuming at his idiocy, she dragged him past the pair and called back. "Daisuke and I will see you at school! I have to talk to him about his empty-headedness…"

Simultaneously, the pair tilted their heads and watched Hikari drag the boy effortlessly away.

Daisuke only smiled incorrigibly, "Yeah, _she digs me_!"

Resuming his stride, Ken chuckled and said to Miyako, "Does Hikari know that Daisuke—?"

Miyako looked at Ken with a knowing look and answered straightforwardly, "Yes, she does, and yes, Daisuke has been told multiple times that she doesn't like him in that light." Ken noticed a blush creeping up her cheeks as she tucked a strand of hair behind the ear surreptitiously.

He was just imagining things again.

If he really did end up falling for her (he had considered this many a time), he would end up in a worse position than Takeru. Indeed such a thing was conceivable and would have him depressed for the whole morning. Could there be any precautions? Hardly, Ken surmised, for in all fabrications of fate exist the tiny loose ends that could unravel one's doom. He may as well be damned to the seventh center than put Miyako in more danger.

A grimace soured his small smile… He covered it up, but Miyako was too perceptible (as always).

"Penny for your thoughts."

"It's nothing," he said, knowing it was futile to lie. Shoving hands into his pockets, he attempted to cover it up continuing onward as if nothing crossed his mind.

"Lie to a stranger; you change their perspective. Lie to a friend; you can only attempt to change their perspective," she said so offhandedly. Lightly her fingers brushed against his shoulders enough for him to hesitate for a millisecond. He slowed his pace now, but his eyes were still directed ahead of them. If she was anyone else, she would think he wasn't paying any attention.

Here was her chance to really catch him off-guard. "If you always tell me everything—and when I mean everything, I mean _everything_—we as a group won't be as vulnerable." Miyako breathed deeply and added, "And _I_ wouldn't be as vulnerable."

Ken bobbed his head only once, and such a small gesture provoked the smile Miyako continued to wear the whole day. Forcefully (in other words, trying not to be intimate), he took her hand and strode forward while pretending not to notice how she laced her fingers with his.

**vXvXvXv**

Daisuke Motomiya was only _slightly_ dense, an optimist once argued. Hikari guessed that the "optimist" was Daisuke's own mother.

Once she and Daisuke arrived at the school gates, she scanned the area for Takeru whom she hadn't seen since he walked her home the previous night. The walk was not as enjoyable as the first, for the pair walked to her apartment in silence.

She was disappointed to find that he wasn't there, and then she remembered that Shino's friends were probably running around in the area when he went to school. Abruptly, the start of a nervous breakdown began to occur until suddenly:

"Hey Daisuke! What's _that_?" yelled Takeru.

"Wait! Where? Huh?" The soccer athlete wheeled around and squinted in bright daylight looking for the object of interest. Unfortunately for Daisuke, his short-attention span gave him a disadvantage in the race of winning Hikari over. It was only too late did he realize that Takeru kidnapped his Hikari. Sighing, he gave up for the day, having lost his so-called momentum, and went to his first class.

So the pair finally had time to themselves. In all honesty this was probably the first time they were able to be together _alone_ _and mostly safe _since their first encounter. Uneasily they ambled to their first class side by side in the awkward silence. There was a mutual reluctance between them—the hanging dangers that could put them in _further_ jeopardy. Doing something reckless could mean disaster…

Then Hikari sighed. _'Oh yeah, that sadistic son of a gun wants me and Takeru to be head over heels for one another.'_ A frown she tried to conceal by avoiding Takeru's gaze though she was more obvious than subtle about the matter.

"I'm fine."

"Well if you don't want to tell me how you really feel, then _that's_ fine." Reaching the classroom door, Takeru bowed and opened the door for her. He smiled as she chuckled and waltzed into the classroom. There was something about her he couldn't quite place…

Side by side they sat quietly as class began. Out of the corner of his eye did he see Hikari listen to the teacher not taking notes. Sitting back in her seat, she made a few markings on her notes. It appeared that she had already extensive notes on the history of Japanese isolationism and was already bored ten minutes into class. Smiling, he scribbled a few words out for her and surreptitiously slid the piece of paper in front of her.

In confusion, she read the slip of paper and gave him a quick reply. _'I know the stuff already. Shouldn't you be paying attention?'_

A sigh escaped his lips, and he scratched a few words into the space that was left. _'Nope, I bet I know it better than you do. Don't you want to talk about yesterday?'_

'_Ask me later. I'm busy here, Takeru.' _Hikari sat up straight, and, though she looked attentive, she seemed to be more troubled than she let on.

Wincing, Takeru wrote extensively on one more of paper. _'I'm sorry, but I can't help… I just don't want you to stress over more things. Just keeping my distance'_—he remembered that she believed it was _her_ fault—_'was what I thought you wanted. Did something happen?'_

"Takaishi! If you're not going to pay attention, prove to me that you know the information I'm lecturing about!" snapped the old man at the whiteboard. Fixing his glass, he stood there arms crossed while expecting a good answer.

Takeru cleared his throat and said, "The answer to your question is Commodore Matthew Perry of the United States Navy." As he folded his hands together, he kindly asked, "So…am I off the hook?"

The teacher frowned and continued his lesson as though the incident never happened. In her peripheral vision, Hikari saw Takeru breathe a sigh of relief. He didn't seem like the type who could bear having someone be mad at him. When she turned back to her notes, there was the same paper Takeru wrote on earlier. Upon reading it, she considered caving into his interrogation.

Then again, she was slightly embarrassed about how Shino expected her and Takeru to get together. Unexpectedly color rushed to her cheeks that it was almost hard to miss.

"Takaishi! Do I have to separate you two?" yelled the teacher.

Brighter her complexion turned although Hikari forced herself to say, "He didn't do anything. I just forgot something… Sorry, Mister Yamamoto."

'_I don't wanna think about the matter anymore,'_ she scribbled.

'_Fine…but it doesn't have anything to do with your plans today, right?'_

After reading that, she looked at Takeru who avoided her gaze by writing something down on his notebook. For a second he stopped his pen and blinked, finding that she was still staring. Turning in her direction, he only saw her look away.

'_Well…other than getting home __safely__…no…'_

Eagerly he handed her the last slip of the class. _'It's Friday. Wanna get a smoothie or do something?'_

Asking nicely and accepting cordially were not being impulsive at all.

'_Why not.' _

**vXvXvXv**

Since Wednesday of that week the carnival opened for its first day in the season. It sat on the pier by the water and was a hot spot for people of all ages. Popular for various reasons, the carnival was really known for its environment ideal for dates. Hanging out with peers and family wasn't unusual, so Takeru thought that it wouldn't be too suspicious to take Hikari here.

Bonus points for making it happen on the afternoon coinciding with the soccer game Ken and Daisuke were busy winning.

On the old, less populated docks and standing side by side, Hikari and Takeru watched the waves roll by and crash onto the shore. The wind was slow and breezy enough for a serene and calming mood.

"Is that a whale I see?" Straightening, Takeru looked far into the distance and smiled, ready to yell and whoop.

Hikari jumped up and scanned the horizon several times. "Where?!"

As he slouched, Takeru laughed and answered, "I was kidding."

Pouting, Hikari crossed her arms and leaned against the wooden rails. "That's evil."

The blonde merely tilted his head and cajoled, "I can easily convince someone when I'm in the best of moods."

"That's what some people call lying."

"I don't always lie."

"Are you sure about—?"

"I wouldn't sleep at night if I always lied to you." _'That's honesty in itself.' _Takeru Takaishi hadn't slept since the day in the alley, for when he did sleep, he would have nightmares of the alley incident ending differently…of what would have occurred if he didn't show up. In addition to having a hero complex, he held the belief that omission was just another way of lying. It was becoming harder to go along with the idea that _he_ was more in danger.

Or perhaps…it was harder to go along with it just so she would feel the need to help him…to always be with him.

"So you admit that you _have_ lied to me?"

"You really think I have?"

"Well…no…but…"

He couldn't help but chuckle and stare at her again. When she caught him staring, she pretended to focus on the shoreline and tried to ignore the stares. _'I'm a hopeless mess,'_ Takeru thought. Changing position, he leaned against the wood and propped himself up by the forearms.

A silence took hold of them until each stole a glance at one another.

"I have just one question left, Takeru." Hikari fingered her whistle and continued, "Why did you stick around? I'm sure you could walk out on me and Ken. I can't blame if you did…"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't know the people I'm good friends with now. Daisuke is one of my _best_—"

"—oh really?" Hikari chortled. "Your best friend?"

"I kid. It seems he thinks of me as a rival or something." Takeru sneaked a glance at Hikari, who didn't miss a beat.

"You seem to be closer friends with Ken."

"He does understand me better."

"Ken's a genius. He understands everything better."

"Do you think that's why Shino wants to keep him?"

"Most likely…I can understand why Miyako is worried. Working with yakuza puts one in a very unstable condition. But maybe there's some hope for us…"

Takeru grimaced and asked almost bitterly, "What do you mean? Do you think that since Ken is still alive we won't die any time soon?"

"It's logical." Hikari paused and looked at Takeru now watching sea gulls fly by. Breathing a sigh, she asked him, "How are you not afraid?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask me anymore questions," said Takeru raking his fingers through his hair. "…You really think I'm not afraid, Hikari?"

"You never really act like it," she replied simply.

"Maybe because I'm not afraid for myself."

She scowled in confusion, sputtering, "Then…then…I don't… What are you saying?"

"Hikari, you didn't ever think about why Shino had you come to the discussion yesterday, did you?"

"Well, it's really my fault…"

"You still don't…" he trailed off, looking back at her frown and then staring at his sneakers.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just _too naïve_ to get it. I admit it, but if there's one thing I do know, it's that I can't afford to see you get hurt. You've done a lot for me and for Ken…"

"Thanks for caring, Hikari, but…" He was again at a loss for words. That was when he noticed the sun was going down. "We should go," Takeru added as he offered her his hand.

Giving her hand, she let him lead the way home.

But for him, it would take several more hours to get to his brother's house.

**vXvXvXv**

Takeru was screwed.

No wonder he didn't tell Mom, concluded Yamato. Dressed in a faded apron and bunny slippers—his usual cooking attire—sat Yamato at the kitchen counter waiting for his dinner to bake. With a quick glance at the clock he sighed impatiently, and then he did a double take. _'Where the __**hell**__ is Takeru?'_ thought Yamato, scrutinizing the kitchen clock hanging on the wall next to the fridge. Folding his arms, he considered calling his little brother, but he knew that Takeru was awful at answering his calls.

Still he considered calling his brother in order to make sure that the yakuza didn't jump him yet. Or, perhaps, his little brother thought he could make a deal with them that same afternoon. Let him live for two more years…? But maybe that was a bit of a stretch. Two years was a good amount of time to live.

Tapping his fingers against the counter, Yamato began to guess where Takeru went the previous afternoon after Hikari texted him about "urgent business". Whatever transpired caused him to go pale until the next morning, but fortunately their dad didn't suspect anything (yet). It was better that their dad not know since he was very much interested in the regional goings-on, being a news producer and all.

Yamato certainly didn't expect his dad to be of any help with such a job position. As the minutes rolled by, he worked through his mental list of useful contacts until one finally stood out. He dug through his pocket until he got hold of his slide phone. Quickly he fished through his contact list until the name finally appeared. In an instant he called the contact, and after three rings, she picked up.

"Hey Sora!" His fingers skidded across the counter while he went on, "I'm okay… Yeah… Yup, I'm still doing the journalism major. It sucks, but um…I think I seriously need a break… What about you?"

Yamato's front door opened giving way for his prodigal brother to bustle into the room. When said brother found him on his cell, Yamato shooed him away.

"Still helping out at the police station? …It doesn't sound that boring. Actually I was hoping you could help me out. I'm required to do research on the recent yakuza… Do you mind if I stop by?" Much to his chagrin, Yamato found Takeru waltzing back to the kitchen with almost a disapproving look upon his face. "Sora, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow? Alright. Bye."

Takeru eyed him warily. "You're gonna ask your old high school friend about my crisis?"

"No harm in doing so. At least _I'm_ trying here. What have you done?"

"I made a deal this afternoon, a last-minute thing."

**vXvXvXv**

**A/N: In case you were wondering, Yamato is not in a band. I know it's quite unusual for me, but Yamato in this fanfic doesn't really have to do with music. Sorry guys. He is, however, one of the important older characters (those in Taichi's generation), so we'll see him often. I like Yamato, don't you?**

**I'm not sure if I'll be updating any time soon. Cross your fingers, and let's hope for the best. XD I love this story so much. **

**Remember to click the green and white button! Show me some love. XD**

**Peace--  
Dragontune172**


	5. Looking out for better judgment, Take 2

**Summary: **"Great, Takeru," Yamato said, "In an attempt to win a girl, you've successfully managed to anger the heir of a yakuza boss. For my safety, I'll have to disown you… I hope you don't mind."

**Rating: **T (Language, Content, etc)

**Disclaimer: No, not even for a second. Haha.**

_Takeru eyed him warily. "You're gonna ask your old high school friend about my crisis?"_

"_No harm in doing so. At least I'm trying here. What have you done?"_

"_I made a deal this afternoon, a last-minute thing."_

**Chapter 05**

**Looking for better judgment…in a dark alley (Take 2)**

A week later, Takeru would once again go against his friends' wishes.

He insisted, "I'm meeting my brother after school. Best of luck with the soccer match." The blonde smiled complacently and nodded in a friendly manner to his wiser friend staring at back at him with an emotionless expression.

But Ken knew better. "Takaishi, I'm not stupid." Laying his backpack on the hall floor, he sighed impatiently and surreptitiously looked around the halls for Hikari, Miyako, or Daisuke. "It would be foolish to accept Shino Hamizaki's offer. You are not accustomed to street fighting, nor can we guarantee that you won't be beaten to a pulp. Furthermore, I know that Hikari would take offense that you are doing this without her knowledge."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Takeru scoffed and shook his head. "Look, I plan on throwing the fight on the first round. What does Shino expect me to do? Win the stupid competition? It'll be rigged, and if I do horribly, then maybe he won't chew me out. If he's out to kill me, I think he could do it a more sadistic way then throw me into some hyped up fight contest." Blinking, he took a step forward and looked Ken squarely in the eye, saying, "It's the only option I have to keep Hikari safe."

As he crossed his arms and legs, Ken leaned against the wall and appeared as if he was staring off into space. Although it was clear that Takeru's decision was by far absurd, it was true that they didn't really have a choice. Going to the police with no evidence was also absurd, so what else Takeru have done? _'Not jump into the deal that's what,'_ he thought acidly. He massaged the bridge of his nose and then raked his fingers through his hair trying to decide what to do.

"Go to your rendezvous," Ken said, pinching his nose again.

In disbelief, Takeru asked, "What?"

His friend merely put on his backpack and started for the direction past Takeru, adding, "It _is_ the only option, but until then, I'm not giving up. Hikari wouldn't want me to do that, you know."

Takeru watched his friend's retreating figure and nodded gently. "Good luck!"

"You too," his friend replied for all the students in the hall to hear. "We both know you'll need it more than I do."

He didn't bother asking how his friend found out about his deal… Maybe Ken was really that smart.

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

It was the fourth game to be won as Daisuke skidded across the field with the ball followed by Ken going out on the wing. Already ten minutes into the game, Odaiba High already won two goals with no signs of slowing down. Its soccer team was gaining fame with its two star players—Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji. In addition, there were some rumors circulating the school that the local news would do a brief report on their undefeated record. Hearing this, Ken insisted that Daisuke take the report.

There was no need to put himself on television.

Side by side, Hikari and Miyako sat amid the flocks of teenagers on the bleachers cheering their friends on.

Hikari wished he was there.

"So…how is Takeru?" Miyako asked, pretending to be more enthralled by the game than her dear friend now frowning as another goal was achieved. "I haven't really talked to him recently, which is a little weird. We live in the same apartment building and all, but it's like he's been dodging me." Lifting her wristwatch to eye level, she sneaked a glance at Hikari who slouched onto her legs propped upon the bleachers a level below.

Clearly Hikari was unsatisfied with the world at the moment.

"He's doing fine," she said, trying to sound chipper. "He's meeting up with his brother somewhere, hanging out I guess… Since their parents' split up, they haven't actually been together and bonded as much." More aware that she was wearing a skirt, she put her legs down and straightened her posture. "I guess he's been more on his toes because we broke the deal with Shino. He doesn't want to really be near me, so that both of us would be safe…or at least that's what he told me a week ago at the carnival."

Turning so fast she could've cracked her back, Miyako looked at Hikari as if she'd grown another head. "He told you that it would be better to dodge each other so that Shino wouldn't get you? …He told you at the carnival? Did he ask you out?" Now bug-eyed at the last remark, she was shaking Hikari thoroughly for answers.

Why on earth would Takeru be avoiding them when he just asked her out last Friday? They were alone at a date place without everyone else who were at the soccer game, all alone, all by themselves. What was Takeru doing?

"Well…yes…he asked me out—but not like that! I…well, we…were just talking and all. Nothing happened. Seriously nothing happened… If anything did…you know I would tell you…but…" Hikari chewed on her lip and stared at her hands gripping each another in nervousness and anxiety. There was something up, and she wondered why Takeru was being so distant. Ever since the conversation at the pier, he seemed to have his own agenda.

Miyako had a theory, but she didn't want to believe it until she had thorough information. No longer was she paying attention to Ken and Daisuke leading their school to victory, but considering what kinds of questions she should ask Hikari. She recalled Takeru's implicit remarks that he didn't want Hikari to know of the real danger she was in. Shino hadn't done anything that horrible and atrocious (yet).

"So it was a date?" she asked with a laugh. Propping her chin with the heel of her hand, she smiled at Hikari turning a darker shade of red. It _really_ looked like a date.

"It wasn't a date!" Hikari whispered. A quick look to the left and then to the right she added predictably, "Taichi won't let me! He's big brother, and he would probably miraculously procure a rifle and shoot any guy who comes within a foot of me!"

Out of curiosity, Miyako asked with a raise of the brow, "How _does_ one get Taichi's approval exactly?" She couldn't help but try to help Takeru out when his situation seemed absolutely hopeless.

Hikari expressed a face of irony and promptly replied, "He has to be a good enough fighter to beat Taichi when my Taichi openly challenges him."

Blinking, Miyako asked, "Are you serious?"

"I'm not kidding."

Miyako burst into laughter drawing some attention from their classmates sitting near them although she didn't care about them or the tears that were leaking from the corner of her eyes. Stopping herself, she said, "Well…why don't you introduce Takeru to Taichi? You make it seem like Taichi is scarier than the yakuza."

"_He sure is,"_ Hikari mumbled under her breath.

"Regardless," Miyako said, "I want to know exactly what he said."

"I can't remember."

Sighing impatiently, Miyako said, "Lie to a stranger; you change their perspective. Lie to a friend; you can only attempt to change their perspective."

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened. We went to the carnival and talked at the piers. He kept wondering why I was so worried about him, and I was telling him that it was all my fault and everything. Then he admitted that he was afraid for me"—here she did her best to maintain her normal complexion—"and didn't understand why I thought he was more in danger…" Tucking a strand of hair behind the ear, she continued. "We were walking to my apartment and he acted as though made a big decision…then said that it was better if we were apart…to weigh out some options or something."

No…he couldn't be that reckless, can he? Miyako mused.

"He didn't even say bye though. He just bowed and walked away with a painful expression."

Yes, Takeru can be reckless.

Miyako shook her head and looked at Ken who did a speedy slide kick and getting Daisuke the ball to the goal.

He probably knew, concluded Miyako.

In the meantime, she grinned wickedly at Hikari and said, "You look like you had a bad first date."

"What?"

"You should probably check up on him." Proceeding to dial Takeru's number on her cell, Miyako opened her purse and whipped out her phone. In an instant, the phone began to ring.

"What?"

"Here you go!"

"But—"

"_Take it,"_ Miyako commanded darkly.

Hikari complied, and upon receiving the phone, she said, "Hey Takeru. This is Hikari—"

"_Hi Hikari Yagami. This is Shino Hamizaki answering on Takeru's phone. How are we this afternoon?"_

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

"So you should be thanking me, Hikari. I've offered Takeru a chance to redeem himself… Hikari? Are you there? …Oh! Yes, of course, he'll be around tomorrow. The competition is still in a couple weeks… Yes. It was a pleasure talking to you." Snapping the phone shut, Shino threw Takeru's phone to its owner without a glance. Aimlessly, he staggered onto a crate, stacked against the brick alley wall, a seat for the slightly tipsy yakuza heir. It was surprising that he could speak so eloquently after another bottle of beer, and even more surprising that the yakuza heir still fully comprehended the situations he so wittingly sowed.

For a moment, it seemed like he was completely unaware of the three guys in his alley—Kiyoshi scowling as he leaned against the opposite wall, Minoru flanking the blonde adversary, and Takeru looking awestruck in the tense environment. Unwittingly the blonde met with Shino face to face to completely seal the deal—entering the streets competition that, as Shino informed Hikari, would take place in the coming weeks. Takeru was already entered into the competition, Shino said. However, he was still standing in the middle of the alley where everything began as though Shino was holding him there against his will.

Well that was for certain.

Stooping to pick up his backpack, Takeru moved to leave the yakuza heir's presence without a farewell until Minoru blocked his way.

"We're not finished, Takaishi," Minoru said, smirking.

Crossing his arms, Kiyoshi scoffed like he usually did and looked away from the scene. (His current job was being a look out for any intruders who would stupidly stumble into their conversation.) "This is taking long because of you people." He rolled his eyes, not paying any attention to Shino who looked directly at him.

"Kiyoshi," Shino addressed his subordinate as he lit his new cigarette, "explain to Takeru the new circumstances." Since Takeru met with him, he addressed him by Takeru instead of Takaishi.

Takeru turned back to Shino and failed to hide his panicked expression.

Kiyoshi chuckled mirthlessly and stepped away from his stance. "Shino, what the fuck? I wanted him to find out on his own."

"_Kiyoshi,"_ Shino repeated with a darker expression.

The former gang leader curled a fist, but said curtly, "Newcomers are usually challenged randomly for fights…"

Minoru snickered and watched more color drain from Takeru's face.

"It either adds or subtracts from a competitor's street cred. That's how it goes. I had no choice but to give them your name since I vouched for your credibility. It'll be about a week before they go out to get you." Kiyoshi spit to the side and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

At that point, Takeru fully realized that Kiyoshi went to Tamachi High, and there at that school, there were no uniforms. Compared to Minoru and Shino who wore the Odaiba Prep uniforms, Kiyoshi almost looked like an average teenager with casual clothes. His former gang would also wear casual attire that would make them blend with everyone else, and everyone else entering the competition would challenge Takeru.

Helping was hurting, Takeru bitterly mused.

"Is that so?" Takeru said.

"You want to know if Hikari Yagami will be safe?" Shino's question resembled a statement.

"Clearly some things don't change."

"That depends on her. We both know that."

"That can be argued."

"Why, Takeru, aren't we resentful today?"

"What do you want from her?"

"That's a very good question, but it's not the right one."

"Then what is?"

"Why do you deny your feelings for her? Regardless of whether you try, you and I both know that you'll do anything to protect her. You do as I say, and you won't see her get hurt. It would be futile to keep your distance from her. Haven't you learned from your friend Ichijouji? If he hasn't cut himself off, what makes you think you can?"

He was screwed. Fighting his rage, Takeru tightened his jaw and averted Shino's gaze, realizing his situation was just getting worse. What could he possibly do now? He hung his head.

"What do you want from me, Hamizaki?"

"What do _you_ think, Takaishi?"

Kiyoshi answered, "Forget it. Just let him do as he likes. He has to learn for himself how to play in your world, Hamizaki."

Something clicked within Takeru, and in a split second, he kicked Minoru in the gut and elbowed him in the neck swiftly and silently. Subsequently, Minoru fell to the ground and appeared unconscious.

"I'm done here," Takeru said.

As Takeru walked away from the alley, Kiyoshi grinned and said, "Watch your back, Takaishi." Turning Minoru's unconscious body over with his foot, he added, "You'll be gaining a lot of interest soon…"

"Watch yourself, Kiyoshi. Tell your friends to keep their distance."

And then Takeru was gone from Shino's sight.

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

It was half-time.

Somehow the opposing team caught up to them because of fouls injuring his two of his teammates and double-teams on Daisuke. Glancing at the scoreboard, Ken grabbed his water bottle and chugged down some water as he listened to Daisuke giving a pep talk to the team. It was better that Daisuke was captain of the team because he was a more energetic person whose cares were only associated with school. _'Lucky guy,'_ Ken thought to himself.

He was engrossed in winning the match until a pair of unfriendly eyes found him. His gaze skimming across his surroundings, Ken found a guy wearing a Tamachi High uniform. It was evident that the Tamachi gang was seeking Takeru.

"I'll be right back," Ken said to the coach.

He crossed the several meters to where the Tamachi High student waited. Standing behind the fence, the outsider seemed to be a younger recruit of Kiyoshi's former gang. As eager as he was, he piped up, "You Ken Ichijouji, right?"

"I think you should off this turf. It's neutral territory that shouldn't have any trouble—"

"—yeah, yeah, yeah," the outsider said, waving his hand away, "I know that Ichijouji, but is it true you know that new kid? Takaishi, right? Where is he?"

Clearly, Ken surmised, it was too late to change anything now that Takeru made a decision to enter the streets competition; not only that, things were getting more complicated now that more people were taking an interest in him. The outsider was sent by the new Tamachi High leader to seek out Takeru Takaishi to scrutinize physical stature. Ken also concluded that Kiyoshi had some contact with his former gang.

Kiyoshi was using Takeru as much as Shino was.

The dark reality of it all didn't affect Ken's exterior. Ken held his usual composure and drawled, "Who? Oh…you mean Takeru Takaishi… I haven't seen him in a week. It's almost conclusive that he bailed. He didn't want to enter the competition really… I think he said something about Hokkaido."

"Hokkaido? Aw shit."

"Guess that means there's another spot open."

The outsider scampered off eagerly, and Ken was left to rejoin the soccer match.

Now he felt that it was an easy win even though two of his teammates were down. But right before he ran onto the field, he made eye contact with Miyako who looked deathly pale. Hikari also appeared rather ill. Both of them were just informed of the new situation.

The soccer match resumed. A while later, Ken and Daisuke would be victorious, but Ken wouldn't be able to celebrate with his teammates.

"Ken, we won! We _have to_ celebrate!" Daisuke yelled at the top of his lungs. Caked with dirt and sweat, he whooped and ran merrily around the field. "Come on, man!"

"Sorry Daisuke," said Ken monotonously. "Miyako and I have to go somewhere, but can you watch over Hikari for us? Make sure she gets home safely and before dark."

"Hikari under my care? Ken, you're like the best wing man ever!"

"_Either that or I'm the devil's assistant,"_ Ken muttered.

Clambering up the bleachers, he met his friends with horrified expressions, too numb to say a word. Hikari's eyes were brimmed with tears as thoughts of Takeru getting hurt were becoming more of a reality. For a second, Ken looked away, unable to say anything that would make the situation more bearable. Miyako took her cue and patted Hikari on the back, holding her tightly to her chest, though her eyes were set on Ken calculating the weight of their crisis.

Since he felt the burden and responsibility weighing him down even further, he held Hikari in his sight to assure her. "Hikari, Takeru is fine right now," he said. "Miyako and I are going to go to confirm it while you stay here with Daisuke. He'll take you home, and then Miyako, Takeru, and I will contact you tonight. You have my word."

Wordlessly, she thanked him with a smile of gratitude and a tight embrace. It was easy to see that she trusted him, thereby having some strength to pick herself up and join Daisuke and his team in celebration.

"I have his dad's address," Miyako said once Hikari was within Daisuke's reach. "Should we get going now? I can pay for the train fee…"

"We're not going to Takeru just yet. I have to tell you something."

They moved through the crowd to leave. Having made the winning goal, Ken found it difficult to push through the crowds of kids when many of his classmates were congratulating him. Politely he would thank them and then continue to lead Miyako by the hand out of the congested area although he found it hard to ignore his classmates' suspicion—that there was quite an attachment between him and Miyako. Whatever their suspicions, Ken mused, they certainly were wrong, for it was for damn certain that Miyako wanted someone "who could take care of himself".

By the time they were outside the school gates, the pair came to a halt and looked at one another apprehensively. Once he was certain no one was watching them was his hand held out. Following his cue, Miyako handed him her bag that he gripped with one hand with great effort. She neared him offering to take it back, but Ken quickly shook his head and took off at a great speed—still wearing his cleats—as Miyako took off after him.

Adrenaline allowed her to keep up with her friend. In her mind, she wondered about his stamina though that wasn't the only question. She understood that he would tell her whenever new news came up, and she knew him well enough that this was rather urgent even before they left the soccer field. Miyako pursed her lips as the image of Shino and Kiyoshi clouded her mind's eye.

The only question that remained was _What next?_

"Let's stop here," said Ken catching his breath. He dropped their bags on a bench that gave a perfect view of a children's playground where only a few kids were playing. There was the watercolor sky hanging over the bright colored playground—a lighthearted scenery for discussing a crisis.

Taking him by the elbow, she sat him down, opened her bag, and lent him an unopened water bottle reserved for him after the game. Gratefully, he accepted it but didn't make any eye contact until he was ready to speak.

"He acted without telling us. It was too risky. He should've known that. Hikari is so worried now… She's already guilt-ridden. It's a bad decision to enter, and…"

"Miyako, we can't get out of this." As he put his half-full water bottle on the bench, his gaze turned to the busy playground. "If something happens to me, I don't know how you and Takeru and Hikari will be okay. I've been thinking that—"

"—that what?" interjected Miyako. "Shino _knows you_."

"He does, and he knows that you and I are good friends."

"And he knows that you are a very capable person."

Ken stood up and faced Miyako. "I don't have any control of the situation, Miyako. I thought I did. I thought that—"

"—you could do it by yourself? So did Takeru. Now I hope that both of you have learned your lessons. We'll just have to take more steps in—"

"—I can't do it anymore, Miyako! The situation, I just realized today when Takeru walked out on me, has been out of my control the moment that Hikari tried to save me; when Takeru entered the alley. There are too many people who have gotten closer to me, and I never wanted to have friends that were too valuable to lose." Scraping his cleats against the concrete sidewalk, he let out an exasperated sigh and covered his face anxiously. "I'm in debt to Takeru, who could do what I couldn't when I first met Shino… After Osamu died, my parents pushed me to do better in kendo—the only way of fighting I've come to know." Ken stood now looking at the kids on the swings and crossed his arms. "I tried to fight me way out of it—_literally_—and failed miserably."

Crossing to his side, Miyako held his shoulder and said, "Ken, look at me."

His morose blue eyes slowly wandered to the sound of her voice.

"You're one of the smartest people—no, you're _the smartest_ person I know"—her right hand pressed his cheek so he would fully face her—"and even though you don't think you're as good as you are, you're better than who you believe you are. That's all that matters. Stop thinking about Osamu's or Takeru's abilities or choices. You and I will plan the next move before Takeru will get himself killed." She dropped her hands and smiled meekly, not noticing the color rising to her cheeks. Swallowing her anxiety, Miyako asked, "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Ken's sad expression faded and he shook his head. "No."

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

"Hikari, are you sure you're okay?" said Daisuke as they got off her apartment elevator. It was strange that she wasn't as lively as she usually was; he could see it when his team and friends were grabbing some food. Chatting with the other girls, she was forcing her smile and relentlessly fingered her whistle. "It's not because Miyako and Ken went off on their own, right?"

Hikari shook her head and replied, "No, I"—rubbing her whistle again between forefinger and thumb—"am just a bit tired. It's been a long week and everything. Congratulations on winning another game Daisuke." She quickly hugged him, not lingering in the embrace whatsoever, her mind almost completely elsewhere.

Slightly unconvinced, he prodded, "It's not because Takeru either, right?"

"…No, of course not."

"Oh, that's good!" exclaimed Daisuke, smiling like a fool…a blissful, unaware fool high on fun and victory, completely innocent of any yakuza and gang activity. He reeked of sweat, dirt, and more sweat, but being Daisuke, he was probably proud of the smell. And even though he appeared to be simple-minded, it was a genuine fact that he was loyal, caring, and kind.

"…Thanks Daisuke."

"Hikari, will you go out with me?"

"No, Daisuke, I told you that I would never go out with you." Hikari waved to her friend as she walked backwards to her door, shaking her head.

"But sometimes my mom says that never can mean 'until another two weeks'… My sister says that it also means 'until the other person forgets'…" He gave another dorky grin, and looking as ridiculous as he was, it was rather cute. "Have I also told you that my mom—?"

"—Goodbye Daisuke." For a moment, she smiled at him and watched him eagerly wave back. Flailing his arm so quickly, he could have killed two horseflies in one swing.

"Okay, bye Hikari!" said Daisuke watching her walk into her apartment. Sighing, he turned to leave but hit his nose against the closed elevator doors. Stupid, damn elevator doors.

And the blissful boy never saw his crush surreptitiously pull out her mini phone. Neither would he ever be able to guess that it was Takeru she was calling.

Arriving at home safe and sound, Hikari knew that her mom was out to buy take-out, for Taichi didn't trust his mom's dinners after the second accidental food poisoning. Her phone dialed Takeru's number—a risky move she knew but one she was willing to pay for later—and immediately connected him to his voicemail. Nervously chewing the inside of her cheek, she wondered whether or not she should leave a message.

"Takeru! Call me back!" The door opened, and none other than Taichi appeared though Hikari failed to notice. "You stupid jerk, how could you have done this to me? I thought you wouldn't be so heartless and—!"

"—Hikari, who are you talking to?" said Taichi in a steely voice.

In a split second did Hikari shut her phone and also her mouth. Instinctively she said, "No one, it was just a practical joke."

Whenever Taichi came back from work, he was in the deadliest mode. Only a person with a death wish would challenge him.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Takeru was going to die!

Hikari's phone was snatched from the owner's grasp. Before her very eyes, Hikari saw Taichi open her mini phone and speak with the caller.

"Is this Takeru? …Glad to hear from you. I'd like to know what your plans with my sister are, but such matters should be handled in person. _So…_" he drawled letting his dark tone resonate in his conversation. Still as a statue, he went on, "…if you ever think about seeing my sister—even turn your head in her direction—you better talk to me first and then we'll see who can turn heads. Meet me at the intersection of the—"

"No, Taichi! Not there! You'll kill him!" said Hikari on the verge of tears.

"Be there at noon sharp," said Taichi snapping the phone shut. He promptly moved to his sister, dropped the phone in her outstretched hands, and then went into his room soundly slamming the door.

Takeru was going to die.

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

"So she called me, but I didn't pick up because I didn't know how I would explain to her what was going on. And now that I'm on _more people's_ fight lists, I was afraid that I was being watched on the street and monitored, so I couldn't tell her about Shino and our worse circumstances. Even if I did answer the phone, I was afraid that she'd hate me. It's my fault that she is in even _more danger_, and having that eat me up inside, I called her back but her brother answered. The guy was willing to tear me limb from limb with that deadly tone. I was thinking, _'Great, yet another guy who wants to take a shot at me!'_ but then I hear Hikari almost in tear in the background saying that he was going to KILL ME. What the hell do I do now when he's gonna beat me to a pulp at noon tomorrow in broad daylight? Why oh why have I been so stupid? And the funny thing is…I'm the one who's protecting her but her brother is just hurting for that reason!"

"Takeru, dude, you're _rambling_. Also, every time you try to help, it's just not working." Yamato stood in front of his bedroom mirror, messing with his hair and fiddling with his rolled up sleeves. "I guess you've never dealt with the overprotective big brothers before," he said running his fingers through his hair. His mind was running on his own life that was less stressful, and listening to the little tidbits of his little brother's life, he remembered why his life was so simple.

Back when he was in high school, he had a couple friends who had goals and what-not. Never reckless or impulsive, they were still living, doing internships, and getting their careers up and running. They didn't associate themselves with any gangs or yakuzas of any sort…rather, they were very much on the other side of the spectrum.

He looked in the mirror and witnessed his younger brother lying on the bed in a crucified position. It was a wonder that they came from the same parents. Crossing the carpet to sit on his bed, Yamato looked down on Takeru whose eyes were closed and lips in a paper thin line.

"Hey little brother?"

"Yeah?"

"When you die, can I have your savings?"

"No, I'm not gonna give it to my brother who's proud that we have different last names."

"That's a shame."

"That's what they'll say at my funeral."

"What's the cause of death?"

"Strangulation by Taichi Yagami."

"Maybe I'll mention him in your eulogy."

"You're the best."

"I hear that a lot." Yamato got up and snatched a comb from his dresser, saying, "So I guess that means I'm going alone then. That's a shame." He tossed his comb back onto his dresser since he was satisfied with his appearance. Tomorrow he wouldn't look so bad—he was attempting to look "professional".

"Is that going to be your new phrase? 'That's a shame'?" Takeru lifted his head and scrutinized her brother's outfit—white buttoned shirt, its sleeves rolled up and the top buttons unbuttoned, and some casual khaki slacks. "Going alone where?"

"I really don't want to give my whereabouts to someone who feels they're being monitored by gangs and yakuzas. Seriously, I'm hoping you find a self-help book of how not to get yourself into trouble," said Yamato, sifting through his various notebooks scattered across his desk. Finding the black one that, unlike the rest, was quite organized, he opened the binder and flipped through the pages. "In the meantime, I'll be out to save your hide."

Takeru rolled his eyes and said, "By going on a lunch date?"

"I think that's a lot better that meeting death."

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Glancing at his phone, Takeru pressed the green button to read his text message. It was from Ken, who was going to meet him at 11:30 A.M., to have a talk about his reckless decision. So before Yamato would ask, Takeru said, "I guess I'm taking Ken with me."

"It's always better to have witnesses," said Yamato reading the last page of his notebook. "Easy for cops and investigators to figure out what happened."

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

**A/N: Over in my time zone, it's still Saturday night. So here's Chapter 05. You should expect a really good chapter after this one (scheduled for next Saturday night as always). Don't cha just love Taichi and Yamato? What would we do without them? Haha, anyways, I hated Fictionpress and Fanfiction last Saturday to Monday for screwing up with the log-ins. Oh well, they keep me sane, so we'll let it slide.**

**Show me some love. Clickie the green button 'neath this here A/N.**

**Peace—**

**Dragontune172**


	6. Yagamisensei

**Summary: **"Great, Takeru," Yamato said, "In an attempt to win a girl, you've successfully managed to anger the heir of a yakuza boss. For my safety, I'll have to disown you… I hope you don't mind."

**Rating: **T (Language, Content, etc)

**Disclaimer: No, not even for a second. Haha.**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Glancing at his phone, Takeru pressed the green button to read his text message. It was from Ken, who was going to meet him at 11:30 A.M., to have a talk about his reckless decision. So before Yamato would ask, Takeru said, "I guess I'm taking Ken with me."_

"_It's always better to have witnesses," said Yamato reading the last page of his notebook. "Easy for cops and investigators to figure out what happened."_

**Chapter 06  
Yagami—Sensei**

Yamato hated his journalism major.

He also hated the fact that even though his friend Sora Takenouchi found it so boring at her dad's police station, she had some inkling as to what to do with her life. As for him, he was wondering why he was going to college studying to be a journalist. In all honesty, Yamato was okay with the fact that Takeru seemed to have a greater interest in journalism. But what else could Yamato Ishida do? It seemed like a hopeless situation for himself because if not that, he would possibly be made to run the news studio of his dad. He hated news channels.

He hated his journalism major, even a little more so as he gazed up at the tall police headquarters just in time for his meeting. Reluctant to enter the great structure, Yamato adjusted his bag strap and walked through the automatic doors, entering to find the busy lobby. He knew the routine and safety precautions of the building—turning to the visitor security checkpoint and doing the procedures—after which he walked immediately to the lobby desk until a very large hand tightly grasped his shoulder.

"I believe you're with me," said a deep voice.

Wheeling around, Yamato almost jumped at the sight of Lieutenant Takenouchi—slightly gray-haired, more haggard looking—who smiled heartily as he clapped Yamato's back. Yamato only needed a split second to recover and then replied, "Hey Lieutenant. I'm here to see—"

"—Sora?" he nodded with his smile widening. "She did tell me that an old friend was coming to visit. Is it a lunch date?"

"Kinda, but probably not," said Yamato nonchalantly. Adjusting his bag strap once more, he cleared his throat and tilted his head. "So…where's Sora? Is she…um…approachable at the moment?" He figured his friend was doing something that he would rather avoid than watch; doing basic field training with guys twice her size and beating them—quite intimidating in his eyes. That was probably the reason why he never really considered going out with her.

Grinning almost madly, Lieutenant Takenouchi let out a chuckle and bobbed his head only once. "Firing range—already in gear," he promptly said. "That approachable for you, Ishida?"

Yamato acted as though the color didn't start to drain from his face. "So…um, where does she go when she's on brea—?"

"—Follow me, son. Get used to this environment. I wanna know what you think." The lieutenant pushed through the busy lobby followed by Yamato and strode into the almost elevator. Upon entering the elevator, Yamato noticed how all the other people inside pressed themselves against the walls just to leave the more than necessary room for the lieutenant. Awkwardly he stood by his friend's father until they reached the seventh floor.

Then stepping out of the elevator, he found the busy place of the police workers. From left to right were many men and women rushing to other rooms; in front of him were lined rows of desks cluttered with papers and computers. Behind the desks was a room with tinted windows and blinds lit only by the ghostly light of computer screens—only one person in there.

"The data team is on break. They should be most helpful for your assignment," commented Takenouchi, but as swiftly as he said those words, he also steered Yamato to the right. Keeping the fast pace of all the other ladies and gentlemen within the vicinity, the two entered a dark room behind a large grey door. Yamato entered first and found a couple of guys watching television security screens instead of the number of guys behind the glass windows firing at the targets.

His eyes lingered on one particular form in the firing range—a short-haired redhead wearing silencing headphones and a belt with gun holsters upon a modest but slimming denim skirt frayed on the hem. He didn't have to look at the sneakers to realize who was shooting bull's-eyes. Sneaking a glance at the lieutenant and the other guys, they were watching Sora Takenouchi in all her concentration.

Whipping out a walkie-talkie, the lieutenant said, "Sora, Ishida's here."

Speedily, Sora took off her gear and entered the dark room as she took off her firing goggles. "Dad, can I have the rest of the day off?" The redhead put her gear into a cabinet and tied her hair into a ponytail, walking to her father and Yamato for her personal greeting.

"Yes and no, show Ishida around while I continue working. Introduce him to your other friends?" the lieutenant asked. Takenouchi took a quick side glance at his subordinates staring at the scene of father and daughter—until they noticed Takenouchi's slightest glance—and swiftly returned their attention to the shooting range.

It was, Yamato mused, perhaps his imagination.

Sora glanced at Yamato and smiled widely. From her appearance, it was clear that she hadn't changed at all. She was a tomboy and wasn't afraid to get her hands messy when chaos ensued. The smile was the same; it always was very contagious…

"Hey Ishida."

"Hey Takenouchi."

Abruptly the lieutenant rubbed their heads happily, glad that the two friends were reunited. With greater satisfaction than when he first laid eyes on Yamato that day Lieutenant Takenouchi left the room to go back to his duties. Needless to say, he liked that Yamato Ishida in spite of the rumors that the boy dated his daughter.

Takenouchi gone, both teenagers simultaneously fixed their hair. Looking back at one another, their smiles wore thin as they bumped fists with one another, the handshake they did in high school.

As he led her to the door, he said, "You haven't changed at all." He opened the door and then followed her out. "Scaring the shit outta me. Do you go shooting every day?"

"Yeah, why not? My dad wanted me to learn how to defend myself, and guns are no exception to that really." Hooking her thumbs onto the belt loops of her jeans, she motioned for him to follow her to the data room that he noticed upon entering the seventh floor. While keeping up a steady pace, the redhead strode past the busy desks and computers of various policemen and toward the ghostly light of the data room.

Yamato followed behind and stuffed his hands into his pocket as he contemplated how she shot the hopeless young guys who would chase her to the ends of the earth. The poor guys, he concluded, they never stood a chance. That thought made it hard for him to conceal his smile.

Lightheartedly Sora knocked on the open door of the intriguing room and said, "Hey Koushiro Izumi, ready to go out to eat? My dad let me off for the rest of the day. If you join us, then you might, too!"

Another redhead poked his head out of the room, a tired and almost haggard look etched into his face. Seeing Sora plus a blonde he didn't recognize, he raised a brow and said, "Oh, hello… I'm Koushiro Izumi, and I take it you're Sora's friend from high school?"

"Yeah…" Yamato freed his right hand from his pocket and extended it to shake hands with his new peer. "I'm Yamato Ishida and am also doing an assignment on the yakuza…probably modern-day activity for my news studies paper. You mind if I ask some questions from you and Sora?"

Koushiro Izumi bobbed his head and stepped out of his little room.

"Just pick the place."

But Sora frowned and said, "But what about Mimi? You're calling her, right?"

"…I guess."

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

Around the same time that Yamato met up with Sora, his little brother stood alongside of Ken at the rendezvous point. There was never a better time to have that feeling of his life flashing before his eyes. The sounds of traffic beat rhythmically with his rapid heartbeat causing him to perspire and hyperventilate. For a moment, Takeru pursed his lips with the slightest hope that perhaps Taichi Yagami would not come to kill him.

Ken swerved about and fixed his gaze upon Takeru. When he met Takeru that morning, his friend looked like he could collapse with the slightest push, and seeing his friend in that state caused him to do the unexpected. A quick smack to the back of the head caused Takeru to come back to the present.

"Thanks…I needed that," said Takeru with a sigh.

"No problem, this is where we meet Hikari's older brother, correct?" Ken asked scanning through the busy crowds of Tokyo.

"Yeah," the blonde replied as he stood straighter, but then he froze upon feeling the coldest gaze. He gulped and braced himself for the encounter.

"Takaishi," a cold voice said monotonously, "you're Takaishi?"

Takeru lifted his eyes to the speaker—Hikari's older brother Taichi Yagami—who was dressed casually like himself in sneakers, t-shirt, and shorts. His facial expression conveyed little to no emotion whatsoever which was probably why the pit in Takeru's stomach went deeper. He mustered whatever courage he had and nodded his head, answering, "That's me."

Taichi blinked, and then noticed Ken who unlike Takeru Takaishi stood in a more dignified manner…the way he expected _Takaishi_ to stand when he met him. Monotonously he added, "So who are you? His sidekick?"

"I'm his friend, just a witness."

Glancing at the duo one last time, he flicked his head to cross the street with Takeru and Ken straggling behind. He didn't say another word after that.

And with every step, Takeru who knew not where he was going let the color drain from his face until he was almost as white as his t-shirt. _'Why the hell am I so impulsive?'_ thought Takeru. He dreaded coming to a stop once he found Taichi unlocking the front door to a martial arts studio.

"_Taichi's gonna murder you!"_ Hikari once told him after their first meeting. She was right, he mused as he entered the studio after her older brother.

As soon as he entered, he almost jumped when Taichi demanded, "Both of you, take off your shoes. You'll only need socks." Taichi was already in his socks and on the circular wrestling mat whereupon the beating would soon take place.

Takeru complied with the demand and then slowly stepped onto the mat.

Sitting cross-legged and watching as witness, Ken crossed his arms and watched the scene unfold. Ken sat straight against the wall close to the kendo equipment, still analyzing and re-analyzing the situation. But if there was anything he knew, it was that Taichi Yagami had no intention of killing Takeru.

But Takeru sadly didn't know that yet.

Taichi Yagami was a skilled fighter, one would say, which was why Hikari always said that Taichi would probably murder any possible suitors. But unfortunately, everyone believed that he really wouldn't for the reason that it was Hikari who could exaggerate at times. Needless to say, Takeru was no exception until yesterday afternoon.

"What were your intentions with my sister?"

"To protect her. Whether I've succeeded or failed, I'll take full responsibility for either…if not, both."

"Did you know that I gave her a whistle so if she ever gets into trouble, someone would come to her rescue? Or if she needs protection?"

"I knew about the whistle."

'_It was how we met.'_

"You did?" Taichi remained erect in his stance but folded his arms, staring Takeru squarely in the face. Seemingly more enraged—and somehow more composed—he curled one fist but his other hand he kept straight like a board. "You should learn how to defend honor, Takaishi. It is every man's goal in life to do just that. Prepare to do that here and now."

Yagami thrust himself forward toward his opponent but at the split second he tumbled to the ground and high kicked Takeru up and out of the fighting area. Before he could even blink, Takeru was already lying flat on the wooden floor, his breath kicked out of his gut. There was nothing he could really say on his part, he knew. Subsequently, he stood up and re-entered the mat as he bowed to Yagami.

Hikari's older brother, almost hesitant, crouched into a fighting position once more, but this time he allowed Takaishi to be on the offense. Anticipating Takaishi to mimic his offense, Yagami jumped when he should've ducked and then forced himself to change his force of gravity against Takaishi. With more fluid movement Yagami hit his palm against Takaishi's sternum and gave a roundabout kick once again that jolted Takaishi off the mat.

Slowly Yagami strode toward Takaishi, leaned over him, and raised a curled fist.

Takaishi didn't flinch.

But before Yagami knew it, one of the wooden swords was pointed toward his face, and looking up, he found Takaishi's friend standing tall above both Yagami and his opponent.

Ken said, "That's enough punishment for Takeru. I think we can both agree on that, Taichi." Bowing at the waist, he gave the wooden sword to Taichi, the sword sitting against his palms as offering.

Taichi bobbed his head and helped Takeru up. During the whole encounter, the eyes of Yagami were cold and calculating, but as he pulled Takeru up, his eyes softened with the bold chocolate color similar to Hikari's eyes when she smiled. If one missed that observation, one would still think that Taichi would actually murder Takeru.

Breathing deeply, Takeru bowed the same Ken did and was quite surprised when Yagami mirrored the gesture. "I'm sorry if I've hurt Hikari. I had no intention from the beginning to do so."

Ken added, "Had it not been for Takeru, Hikari and I would not be safe."

The remark caught Yagami's attention; Taichi raised his gaze and smiled. To Takeru, the smile was something so foreign to Yagami's face, and then Takeru realized that he was smiling also.

He _wasn't _gonna die that day.

Taichi sat on the white-lined circle that marked the center of the blue mat, and when settled, he nodded his head to the other end of the circle. Simultaneously, Takeru and Ken seated themselves cross-legged and waited for Taichi's remarks. It was worth knowing what was on Taichi's mind.

"If you haven't already guessed," Taichi started looking at the two of them, "I work here every week day. At first I was a student, but now I'm also one of the teachers here." He folded his hands together and leaned in asking, "Can either of you guess what the first lesson was?"

"Defending honor?" Takeru asked.

"Correct," Taichi said with a nod of approval. "And in teaching this, one comes to learn how to be a better judge of character." Slowly he got up and walked with purpose toward the wooden swords. Picking up one of the lighter ones, he held it tightly in one hand, strode back to the circle, and tossed it purposefully to Ken who caught it with ease. "Welcome to the studio, you two. If you think you're worthy friends of my sister, you better learn the basics in defending honor." So casually he said those words, one might've missed what he just said.

Takeru merely watched as Taichi picked up to white robes, set aside on an empty shelf against the opposite wall, and threw both robes to him and Ken.

"Are we supposed to call you 'Sensei'?" Takeru asked.

Ken gave him a pointed glance. _'What do _you_ think?'_ his expression read.

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

Dim sum was decided, so three college students sat around a table in the back corner of such a restaurant. The scene resembled a group of old friends coming together although Yamato was just getting to know Koushiro, the intern who was quite the computer whiz and also toying with the idea of forensic science. It was really Sora who brought everything together. Sora suggested the restaurant since it was within walking distance and also since it had a good reputation, or rather a "clean" reputation.

"'Clean' reputation?" Yamato asked with a raised brow.

Koushiro tilted his head to and fro, saying, "You know…no funny business. You'd be surprised who is and isn't directly involved with the yakuza."

A smile tugged at Yamato's lips. He couldn't help but say, "You're saying my dry cleaner is involved with the yakuza?"

The computer whiz shrugged with an impish smile. "You think he's the _only one_ involved with the yakuza? How do you know the media isn't run by the yakuza?"

"My dad seems to have clean hands. He's a news coordinator and whatever, one who teeters between idealism and optimism." Yamato chuckled and let Koushiro have out with his challenge.

"So he trusts all of his reporters?"

"Do you trust all your information?"

"On most days. But you never answered my question."

"On most days."

"I see."

"How do you know that I'm not yakuza?"

"You look like the type who can't keep a secret or do any funny business."

"How do you know that Sora's not yakuza?"

"Hey!"

"She's too loud."

"Hey!"

"How do Sora and I know that you aren't yakuza?"

"Too much cloak and dagger for my taste."

Koushiro raised his small cup of hot tea to Yamato, who did the same. Sora crossed her arms, and shaking her head, she smiled. The two became fast friends, which was good, considering that Koushiro would be Yamato's actual source for his yakuza paper. Speaking of the paper, Yamato was very vague about it. He only said in passing that it was about the Hamizaki family. What was their supposed history? What were their activities? Those were the common questions he asked.

Looking at her old friend, she thought that he would be better off as an investigator rather than some reporter or journalist. Then her phone rang softly as Koushiro and Yamato continued with their conversation. Sora found that it was her friend Mimi Tachikawa who sent a text saying that she just arrived and would come in soon.

"Am I really late?" asked her friend right after she read the text.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sora saw Koushiro pout and Yamato surreptitiously checking Mimi out. She rolled her eyes and punched Yamato in the arm. "You're not as late as I thought you'd be. Where've you been? Koushiro missed your harassment this whole morning. He didn't get out of the data room, and look how pale he's gotten."

Koushiro did look pale, but not because of the data room.

Mimi, on the contrary, merely laughed and bent over to hug Koushiro tightly. "I'm not that horrible to you, Koushiro Izumi. But really, I thought you'd miss me!"

The computer whiz looked so uncomfortable with the amount of affection being poured out to him that he froze as more color rose to his cheeks. On Yamato's side of the table, it seemed quite funny that he let out a soft chuckle.

The brunette girl then noticed his presence. "Oh hello, you're Yamato? Hi I'm Mimi." She held out a hand. "It's nice to finally match the description with the face." After shaking hands with her new peer, she looked around and said, "So have we ordered yet?"

"It's dim sum," said Koushiro miserably.

"Oh, well I didn't know that."

"Yeah…"

"Koushiro."

"Mimi."

Sora leaned in to whisper in Yamato's ear: "They kind of have their ups and downs. You get used to it. But I should probably tell you that when Mimi is here, Koushiro is moody. When Koushiro isn't here, Mimi's moody." She then repositioned herself in her seat and watched her friends continue with the bantering.

They were the same height although Koushiro was barely taller. He had the spiky red hair that was always untidy in the morning until Mimi would drop by and mess with it until it looked decent. The poor boy looked like he aged another year or two in the past two minutes…his tie disheveled and shirt wrinkled. Mimi on the other hand was happier, freer, and flirtatious. She was considering modeling, maybe becoming a celebrity, but Koushiro said that that life wasn't for her during one of their arguments. He was quite right though. Mimi liked to keep some things to herself.

The brunette snatched Koushiro's unused chopsticks and used them to put her hair in a messy bun that let her tendrils frame her face. Despite Koushiro's further protests, she conversed with Yamato easily as though having completely forgotten that Koushiro existed. Such was usual routine for Mimi Tachikawa and Koushiro Izumi.

'_Koushiro and Mimi…that's a funny thought,'_ Sora mused.

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

"Hikari, why don't you put in another movie? I can go make some more popcorn and bake some cookies that you like," offered Miyako. Hikari invited her over in a seemingly cheerful mood for the afternoon; however, Miyako knew that she was really needed to console Hikari. That much was clear when she arrived at the Yagami residence at noon and found Hikari in the same position as she was now…face first in a pillow lying miserably like someone at the guillotine.

"That's it. I think I should drag you outside. Hikari, are you breathing?" Miyako flipped her friend over and found Hikari still wide awake with anxiety.

But the anxiety wouldn't last much longer.

Miyako smiled cheerfully and said, "You know what? We should get you cleaned up. Who knows… Someone might visit you today, and you don't wanna look like crap. Now come with me. I want you to feel better, so chin up, okay?" Leading her friend to the bathroom, she brought Hikari to her normal self. In no time, Miyako stared at Hikari's healthy complexion in the mirror.

Just in time for people to come right through the front door.

"Hikari!" Taichi yelled. "I'm home! Come out here for a second! It's urgent!"

Hikari's smile faded as she looked back at Miyako. She still didn't say a single world that whole day. Nevertheless, Miyako silently urged her to meet Taichi in the living room, so Hikari nodded and met her older brother.

The younger Yagami sibling peered into the living room like a little girl spying on Santa Claus. Then she gasped upon the actual sight of those in the living room.

Taichi smiled brightly and tilted his head toward Ken and Takeru standing side by side with identical warm smiles, saying, "I brought your friends home."

Hikari squealed and hugged her two friends at the same time. "You didn't kill them!"

"You seriously thought I would?"

Letting go of her friends, she looked at her brother with a knowing look.

"He's a good guy."

'_Now there's something I don't hear every day,'_ thought Hikari.

Takeru stepped forward with his charming smile and whispered into her ear, "If I can beat him, maybe I can take you on another date."

Taichi protested by clearing his throat. "Say that again?"

"Or maybe not…" said Takeru with a deflated smile.

"That's not a good idea," agreed Hikari. "It's better if we remain friends, right?"

Miyako and Ken shared a look: _Yeah. Right._

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

_**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 07:**_

"_Sumeguchi, one of the leading yakuzas centered in Tokyo, Japan," said Koushiro as his fingers skimmed over the keyboard. "Anybody, anyone, and anything who stand in its way would probably be crushed."_

_Yamato's face only whitened further. "So…what about the heir of the Sandaime? Any activity he partakes in currently, we can assume, would be for the future?"_

"_It's more than likely when you think about it, Yamato." The redhead pulled up a file with the Hamizaki family tree. "All those before Shino Hamizaki III acted way before they lead the yakuza group."_

"_So…if he was messing with gang leaders and screwing other people over…with fighting competitions…?"_

"_Personally, I think it would be to find some additional yakuza for the future. Either that, or perhaps, he wants chaos."_

"_Chaos?"_

_Koushiro swiveled about in his chair and pressed his fingertips together saying, "Now don't tell Sora or Lieutenant I said this but… The yakuza are criminal masterminds. Not only are you dealing with one group, but actually many. They control a great deal of money and business both in and out of actual market not to mention other kinds of activity. If possible, they could overturn current powers."_

"_One last question…what would you say to a person in any relation to a yakuza victim?"_

"_I've got brutal advice. It's better if you ask someone else."_

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

_**A/N: Hey kiddies. So sorry for the delay and everything, but FanFiction was screwing up again this past weekend. It's really discouraging. Also, I'm hoping that everyone's opinion of Taichi hasn't dropped. He was never meant to be seen as a bad guy actually. **_

_**Also, I realize that the chapter is pretty short, so I added the preview of Chapter 07 at the end.**_

_**Tell me what you think of Yamato's generation. It would mean a whole lot to me!**_

_**I need the love. Talk to me ya?**_

_**Peace—**_

_**Dragontune172**_


	7. Sumeguchi in Fifth Generation

**Summary: **"Great, Takeru," Yamato said, "In an attempt to win a girl, you've successfully managed to anger the heir of a yakuza boss. For my safety, I'll have to disown you… I hope you don't mind."

**Rating: **T (Language, Content, etc)

**Disclaimer: No, not even for a second. Haha.**

_Takeru stepped forward with his charming smile and whispered into her ear, "If I can beat him, maybe I can take you on another date."_

_Taichi protested by clearing his throat. "Say that again?"_

"_Or maybe not…" said Takeru with a deflated smile._

"_That's not a good idea," agreed Hikari. "It's better if we remain friends, right?"_

_Miyako and Ken shared a look: _Yeah. Right.

**Chapter 07  
Sumeguchi in Fifth Generation**

The Sumeguchi was the top yakuza in Tokyo since the late 1960s. The crime conglomerate was made of ten clans, and although there were such great numbers, there was also a much greater threat. Of these ten clans, there was one that stood above the rest and elevated the Sumeguchi to top dog in the '60's. That was the Hamizaki name, more specifically, Shino Hamizaki I. Surprisingly one should note that Shino I was Sandaime, the title given to a third-generation yakuza boss. Before the first Shino Hamizaki was little record of the Sumeguchi; information on how he rose to power as leader of Sumeguchi was very little else.

What all Tokyo policemen knew was Shino Hamizaki I allegedly dealt with profitable drug dealers in Central and South Asia: opium from China, hallucinogens and heroin from Thailand, and marijuana from Indonesia. (The Indonesian marijuana was actually sent via coffee cans. Since tsunamis and other natural disasters, the coffee business received more investment and attention and consequently so did the marijuana coffee business.) In addition, there were rumors that he was also a war profiteer and arms dealer. All this said and done, very little could be proven.

The funny thing was… They were _yakuza_. Unlike triads and mafia, yakuza never insisted with cloak and dagger business. Rather, they had offices established in the central business district that had doors with the yakuza crest. Inasmuch, these named offices dealt only with legitimate business, for no black market things would be discussed in office. It would be a gold mine for the police arrests if there really was such an office for illicit business deals.

"_It was child's play to do things in offices,"_ Shino Hamizaki I once said.

His own child Shino Hamizaki II was a dependable subordinate, and almost to his disappointment nothing else. Shortly after his son graduated from high school, Shino Hamizaki I realized that it would be futile for his son to take over. He knew his life span would be longer than most and could lead a stable life, and so set his son up with one of the daughters from the other clans in good standing.

The wife of his son was very much like his own wife. She was the perfect subordinate wife, for she did as she was told and bore a son and heir to the Sumeguchi power. Her son—his fated grandson—would imprint a more distinct mark upon Japan and more widely, Asia. With time and shaping, the expectations of Sandaime would ring true.

For Shino Hamizaki III was no disappointment.

He was going to order the will of chaos, and in just a few years' time, the police would do his bidding. In a few weeks, however, the Sandaime—Shino Hamizaki I—was more than aware of his grandson's undertaking with his peers. Whether or not his grandson was aware, the Sandaime was quite pleased with the streets competition and more importantly the underhanded bets and rigs.

The beloved grandson, in the meantime, was lounging in his billiard room for the day having carefully made the final plans for the streets competition. Shaking his head rigorously, he let his bangs shield his eyes, leaned back in his sofa bed, and shut his eyes for a nap. He seemed so relaxed that Kiyoshi heaved a sigh of relief, and when no one was looking, slipped into the firing range with the proper equipment.

Shino Hamizaki III, never opening his eyes, smiled wickedly and said to Minoru, who was playing billiards by himself, "I'm betting half my profits that I get fifty more men by the end of this month."

About to shoot the white ball against the eight ball, Minoru looked over at his lax friend and declared, "The hell I'll bet against you. We both know that getting Kiyoshi on our side of the field already wins fifteen guys. He's top dog. How hard could getting other guys be?" He sank the white ball, muttering, "Fuck. Dammit all."

Eyes still closed, Shino chortled. "You're better at shooting. Just face it."

"No shit. Kiyoshi knows that, and he knows not to tell me. You should've seen his face before getting in that other room. Damn…he doesn't wanna get shot on the job." Minoru plucked the eight ball from the billiard table and tossed it in the air. Catching it, he said, "Think he wants to better handle a gun so he won't piss in his pants."

"You talk too much, Minoru. When Flameshot gets outta there, tell him he can go home. Monitor his activity after that. I wanna know where the Tamachi gang meets."

Then the yakuza heir fell asleep.

Glancing at his watch, Minoru estimated that Kiyoshi would be in there another five minutes. It was clear that he was trying to get over his fear of getting shot. Poor jackass, concluded Minoru, he didn't know the world he'd be thrust into. Then again if everything went well for the yakuza heir, Kiyoshi wouldn't have to handle guns…that much.

Time was running short for some.

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

Hikari stared at the ceiling hanging over her bed as her anxious thoughts wrestled within her mind hoping to break free. Sneaking a glance at her phone on the nightstand, she toyed with the idea of texting a certain blonde back. Her mind flitted back to the memory of their date at the fair, and she closed her eyes remembering the good times they shared. She wasn't gonna risk his safety, she had decided, no matter what may be in store for her. Shino Hamizaki III wouldn't harm him because of her.

There was a knock at the door, and immediately the door went ajar to reveal the cheerful Mrs. Yagami with the morning treats. Another paper bag in a small woven basket sat in her motherly arms, ready to be taken away. Judging by the Cheshire smile plastered to her face, Hikari concluded that Taichi told her of his approval for Takeru Takaishi.

Groaning, Hikari turned over and pushed her face into the pillow. "Mmm mm maw moo mim mo"—she rocked back in forth in her face down position—"mm mm!" she said into the pillow.

"But Hikari, honey…I baked them for him. What bad could come from—?"

"Mmm mm maw moo mim mo!"

"Yes, but…these are very delicious. Don't you think he'll get hungry?"

"Mo."

"Huh, that sounded like a yes to me, but the pillow probably heard something else."

"Mo!"

"Yup, the goodies are waiting right on your dresser. You're welcome!"

'_But I rejected him already, and you want me to give him more baked goods?'_ Hikari was tempted to continue to sulk. The thought of seeing him that same morning en route to school was already heart-breaking for her. Maybe she should give them to Daisuke. He surely wouldn't ask any questions.

Half an hour later, she reluctantly carried the basket of goodies with her in one hand and in the other hand her new school suitcase. Although the sun was shining and the weather warm, she couldn't enjoy the day. _'Damned if you do, damned if you don't,'_ she thought to herself. With or without her, Takeru was still in trouble, and nothing, it seemed, she did would help his situation. He didn't understand that, and Taichi wouldn't understand any of it either.

Taichi didn't know half the story.

Several thoughts continued to swirl in her mind. Maybe she could strike a side-deal with Shino, but that would be stupid since Takeru was in a bigger mess because of that. No matter what he tried, she was convinced that he was in deep trouble. Her brother's training could only work for individuals who believed in _honor_ and _integrity_ both of which the yakuza would never uphold.

Too busy she was mulling over her thoughts and staring at her shoes for her to notice what was in front of her. She nearly jumped when she heard the cheerful voice in front of her:

"So did your mom make those or did you? I hope those are for me and not Daisuke, ya know," said a voice.

Lifting her gaze, she found Takeru with a little bouquet of flowers. They were daisies, so simple and delicate. They were for her. Her heart pounding, she didn't know if she should accept the flowers. Hikari pursed her lips, not wanting to say a word to Takeru, and remained standing there like immobility was her purpose in life. Testing her limits, Takeru stepped forward as a coy smile played at his lips. It was certainly one of the best ways to start a Monday. In spite of the circumstances, Takeru felt that walking with her to school was a duty now, bestowed upon him by Yagami-sensei.

"Takeru…" she started, stepping forward daringly. The determined glint in her eye did not fail to go unnoticed as straightened herself in her own defense.

"Hikari…"

"You're in my way."

"I know."

"Are those for me?"

"I asked you first."

"No, _you asked_ if my mom made these"—she held up the basket of treats—"or if I made these. If you want to know _that badly_, it was my mom, not me." She thrust the basket in his direction like a little girl handing a disdainful item to one of her friends.

Happily Takeru accepted the gift, opened her hand, and placed the bouquet of daisies in her hand. "Think of it as a trade," he said merrily. It didn't bother him that Hikari successfully withheld her smiles, for he knew that she really did like the flowers.

They walked side by side in silence until Hikari broke the silence.

"Where are Daisuke, Miyako, and Ken?"

The pair was already a block past the grocery store of Miyako's family, and by that point, they would've already been accompanied by a loud mouth, a prodigy, and Miyako herself. It seemed as though the three already left their two friends behind, but when Hikari checked her phone, she found that she and Takeru were somewhat early. Eyeing Takeru, she saw that he wore a similar expression to hers—worried and anxious—as he stopped and pivoted toward the grocery store. Although he attempted to conceal his worries, Hikari didn't miss the twitch at the corner of his lips.

Takeru swiftly pulled out his phone, checking for any texts from Miyako. Finding none, he glanced up at the apartments right above the grocery store. When he looked back at Hikari, she assured him, saying, "We _are _early."

'_That's true…' _thought Takeru. He glanced at the screen of his phone but saw that Miyako and Ken would've joined them by now…and Daisuke even earlier. Still doubtful that something bad happened, he proceeded to call Ken until Hikari shrieked, "You don't think something bad happened, do you!"

"I'm just checking to see if everything's okay."

Hikari nervously laughed, too speechless to say anything and too pale to look lively on a bright, sunny morning. There was never a better time to lie with irony.

"Nothing bad could possibly have happened to them."

For some reason…Takeru felt he would later regret that statement that he would make sure to actually call any of the three before Hikari would get too worried.

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

On the morning that Takeru and Hikari walked to school by themselves for the first time, Miyako Inoue expected nothing bad to happen. Whatsoever…perhaps just a few snitches of misfortune in the morning, but nothing too extreme. It would be a usual routine was what her forecast set. She predicted a bright morning and a partly cloudy afternoon with a ten percent chance of rain. All was said and done for the good day to occur.

But nonetheless the circumstances would turn against her and in someone else's favor. It was what was expected from the very beginning by Ken when he first obtained her friendship.

Milling outside her apartment building, she sat expectantly and waited for Ken to join her that morning. They planned to meet outside for her apartment building, expecting Takeru and Hikari in addition to Daisuke tagging along. Since it was a beautiful day, Miyako's parents insisted on being outside more to enjoy the day. They always believed that life was too short to spend always doing work. So there she was sitting on the edge of one of the raised, cement-enclosed gardens letting the sun shine down upon her.

With a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes, and almost for a moment, believed that there was nothing wrong with the world. Frustrated that she let herself be too optimistic, Miyako angled her vision to what was in front of her. The streets were busy as per usual with the cars buzzing by whilst the sidewalks were pretty congested for a somewhat early morning. Pedestrians kept striding past her, and it seemed as though she recognized many of them.

But, her reasoning argued, it was probably because her vision was getting worse as was her family's blindness curse. Miyako paused to take off her glasses and cleaned them for unobstructed vision. As soon as she put them on, she felt someone staring at her causing her to look around. Then feeling the gaze, she turned to the two o'clock direction and saw the bastard who practically barged into Daisuke's apartment and kidnapped both Ken and Hikari that one afternoon. Without any hesitation whatsoever, she took off in that same direction in blind fury.

Blindness curse, indeed.

"YOU!" she screamed, so enraged that the flow of pedestrians quickly curbed the tense atmosphere she and Kiyoshi Tanaka had quickly made. Fists curled, Miyako appeared as though she was ready to tackle Flameshot to the concrete without so much as batting an eyelash. "YOU BASTARD!"

She stalked up to him until she was less than a foot away. Had he not caught her swinging fist, she might've broken his nose. There was no way he would lose even _more _street credit getting punched quite badly even from an eight-ball chick (that was what he classified her as) like her. Then again, it would be amusing to see how much rage she could muster.

"Ooo, feisty, aren't we this morning?" Kiyoshi said, still holding her fist.

Struggling to get out of his grip, Miyako answered venomously, "Let go of me, you son of a—"

"—I have a name you know, and I think I know yours…" he paused to think, still standing and grasping her entire fist, "…uh…Miyako, right?" He smirked as he watched her blood boil even more.

"I have no intention of associating myself with you. I don't care if you were forced to work with Shino Hamizaki III. I've no pity for what you do and have done. I don't give a flying flip anymore, but working with the yakuza heir—!"

The former gang leader was astonished to find that not many of the bystanders were deterred by her outcries. Kiyoshi let go of her fist that she nearly fell back surprised. "You're not aware of the fact that your boyfriend is more than likely in a close association with that son of a bitch as I with son of a—?"

Miyako shrieked in outrage: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Instantly, Ken appeared and blocked the electrified eye contact between Kiyoshi and Miyako. It was almost surprising to Flameshot how fierce and protective Ichijouji was of the girl. It was also clear that Ichijouji heard what Kiyoshi said, which almost made him lose control much like Miyako had. Standing against the ring of fire, any witness could see that the two very much despised each other, that the two were almost archenemies, and that both would drop the courtesy conventions in a heartbeat.

"I'm _forced _to cooperate with Shino. I would never do it for my own gains. That would be more than foolish if you ask me," Ken said in low voice.

Kiyoshi crossed his arms and looked down at the one who was one inch shorter than he. "But sure as hell was convenient that Hikari Yagami just happened upon that alley while you were getting beat to a pulp."

"Yeah," Ken drawled acidly, "I _planned_ on getting beaten up just so another poor victim could walk into the misfortune."

"So you're admitting it?" Kiyoshi's smirk grew wider. "I mean…getting someone else involved so as to get the best exit out of Shino's twisted lifestyle? Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Why would I involve Hikari?"

"Because you're _Ken Ichijouji,_ the _prodigy_ of Tokyo. Everyone knows that, fool. You probably planned on Takeru showing up there."

"You're wrong. That was the first time those two met…in the alley. You think I would plan for that to happen?"

Kiyoshi scoffed. "It could. Shino Hamizaki III has taken _great interest_ in Takeru Takaishi." He sidestepped and looked at Miyako, who was quite shocked by the conversation, saying, "And when I mean '_great interest_,' I mean '_great interest._' He is a great distraction and almost, if not THE, godsend for you, Ichijouji."

That was enough to evoke Ken's loss of self-control. "You're a twisted bastard. You've gone worse ever since you joined Shino Hamizaki III."

"I can say, 'Likewise.'"

"Leave us the hell alone!" said Miyako ready to pounce on the gang leader.

Lips curling back in disgust, Kiyoshi said, "You'd want that, wouldn't you? But let's face it. Either way, we'll be seeing each other more often, so get used to it, bitch." He expected Miyako to hurl herself at him to the concrete sidewalk, but the last thing he expected was Ichijouji pinning him to the hot curb.

From the word "bitch", Ken leapt at Kiyoshi, immobilized him, and gave him a good punch to the jaw before being toppled over by the gang leader. Bystanders were more than appalled, and, being too busy to interrupt the brutality of teenagers completely, bypassed the incident upon sight while Miyako was too furious and shocked to be effective. Almost undone with her anger, it took a minute before Miyako could get herself composed.

The brawling pair had their fists latched onto one another's uniform jackets and were careening toward the edge of the sidewalk, traffic not too far from them.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP?" she hollered as loud as the traffic whizzing by.

Dangerously the two boys were inching closer and closer into oncoming traffic, and if they weren't too careful, either or both would soon meet their doom. As Kiyoshi clocked one into Ken's jaw, Ken managed to react swiftly with a high kick to the chest. Though it was better not to so quickly resort to violence, he was too enraged to have full control for once. The frustration, the situation, and the secrets built up inside of Ken were beginning to fall to pieces, and they coerced him into impulsive action making him lose more self-control than that of Miyako.

Shifting his weight, Kiyoshi sidestepped another blow from Ken and pushed his body force at a diagonal angle to Ken. With more force, he made a swing kick that was miscalculated—an almost fatal blow—for if it hadn't been for two extra pairs of hands, the two would've died by being run over by the speeding cars.

Both aggressors were strong-armed by their associates, namely Daisuke Motomiya and Minoru Takahashi, and were therefore struggling to swing another punch at one another. The possibility of someone getting hurt frightened Miyako, but it certainly didn't seem that way as she held both hands at eye level. And since Kiyoshi Tanaka was closer, a straight hand struck the former gang leader on the cheek with a loud slap.

"BITCH! MOTHER FUCKING—!"

"—HEY YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Still pinning Ken's arms at the back, Daisuke leered forward into Kiyoshi's face. Only a breadth apart, he continued in a dark voice, "Stay away from my friends, asshole." Finally, he let Ken go and looked to see if Miyako was alright.

A little shaky, Miyako let her anger abate, the redness of her face slowly fading. Ken gripped her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye checking her physical state. Out of the corner of Daisuke's eye, he could've sworn seeing Kiyoshi turn green at the sight of the two. Wordlessly, Ken put a hand to Miyako's back and urged her forward as they walked ahead while Daisuke glared at Kiyoshi and Minoru daring them to have the last word.

Flameshot glanced sideways at Minoru who still hadn't said a word, and with the cue, he was finally let go until he yelled at the trio:

"FUCK YOU PEOPLE. I'LL MAKE SURE TAKAISHI DIES THIS WEEKEND."

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

'_Tell Takeru that we're still having practice tomorrow even though he's not coming to the dojo today.'_ She continued to re-read the text from Taichi over and over and over again as she sat on a school bench as though expecting Takeru to show up so he could walk her home. That was a lot to ask for in the situation, considering that it was half an hour after school ended. The entire day, she saw neither Daisuke nor Miyako and Ken. In her last period, Takeru was nowhere in sight…leaving her feeling very lonely.

For one last time, Hikari lifted her gaze and scanned the almost empty school grounds from the building, to the court yard, to the gate.

And that's when she saw him: Shino Hamizaki III.

Waiting outside the gate, the yakuza heir stood in loosened Odaiba Prep attire, his hands shoved into his pockets, his stance slouched and weight shifted to one hip. She, however, doubted he went to school that day. His demeanor was too sinister and too cocky to be kept under wraps. For this, Hikari felt her will to feel go numb. It was never the way his body arrogantly kept his stance; it was his cold, calculating smile whenever he looked at her…like a cat gazing upon a mouse. Both of them were well-aware of that fact, that and the fact that they had one thing in common.

Both were also aware of the fact that her knight in shining armor wasn't there again to protect her. Did that mean that she would justly take the harm that was coming her way within that same hour? Was that why Takeru abandoned her…not because she wanted to stay friends but for fear of his safety?

"Relax, Miss Yagami."

Though his easy voice carried soothingly through the gate, Hikari felt less at ease with each passing second. Her heart began to skip beats as she tried quickly to find an escape but making a side-glance to the other gate, she knew she was already forced to give up. An easy surrender, Taichi Yagami argued, would allow for a quicker defeat for one's adversary. That was went through her mind as got to her feet and walked in Shino's direction.

"The prelude," he said as she closed the gate, "is coming to a close." Leaving the school premises, they left, the yakuza heir's arm around the innocent girl's shoulders.

They rounded the nearest corner and pushed through a broken fence. Here, the yakuza heir pushed Hikari forward into what seemed to be a look alike of the alley in which they first encountered one another. Stepping slowly into the dark alley, she staggered to the right and was thrust toward a black stretch limousine. Ribs hitting the trunk of the vehicle, Hikari cried out in shock. Her movement ran with adrenaline and impulse once she noticed the Sumeguchi crest painted into the rear window.

Unceremoniously Shino Hamizaki struck her on the head, causing her knees to buckle.

"_Sumeguchi," _she mumbled before losing all consciousness.

Minoru stepped into the light and shook his head with an admiring smile for Shino's bluntness in word and action. It was a wonder why Shino preferred doing things unconventionally: There were times in which the yakuza heir used his own hands, instead of others'. Today was just one of those days as he lifted the Yagami girl off of his stretch limo and set her down in the backseat, handcuffed to the grip above the car door. He sidestepped allowing Minoru to enter the back of the car and then got in to seat himself next to his unconscious captive.

When Minoru was handling business with Shino, he was actually quite productive and resourceful. He certainly had more potential than what people in his and Shino's circles gave him credit for. So by the time Shino was strapped into his seat next to the Yagami girl, Minoru already had the web cam set up, the television right beneath it, all connected opposite the yakuza heir. Leaning casually into his seat, he set his laptop onto his lap while Shino did his own work.

"Want help restraining her?" Minoru asked as he setup the Internet connection. His hands fingered the wires and then quickly typed in all the necessary things for the chat into his Sony laptop. "The duct tape is—"

"—on the floor because I put it there and told you that it was there before we left for Odaiba High," interjected Shino dismissively. More swiftly than Minoru, he tied up Hikari with rope on wrists and ankles after which he ripped duct tape that was a second later pressed tightly against her lips. "Are we connected yet, Minoru? I don't want any malfunction, or you'll be screwed before you can say, 'Fuck my life'!"

Minoru did his very best not to flinch. Instead, he continued to let his fingers fly across the keyboard until he ceased to say, "Connected."

"Shall we begin then?" Shino asked, glancing at Minoru who was poised to press "Enter". The yakuza heir brushed his left hand roughly against Hikari's hair, making it appear disheveled.

"Do you have to ask?" Minoru nervously questioned. Looking back at the yakuza heir, he found Shino wearing the cold grin that sent a chill down anyone's spine. It was the predatory grin that was plastered to his face right before one of his fucking twisted plans was executed.

'_I'll take that as a "yes",' _thought Minoru.

He pressed "Enter" and cued Shino.

The grin plastered to Shino's face could be interpreted as the following: _I don't fucking care, let alone give a damn if you hate me._ With that, he said jovially, "Ichijouji, Takaishi, and Miss Inoue…this is my new hostage." Shino slapped Hikari awake, who cried out and burst into tears, falling to the other seat and trembling. No sooner did she fall when Shino displayed his gun to the webcam. If possible, his grin grew wider as he pointed it at Hikari's head. "I can pull the trigger very easily at this very moment…"

The shotgun was ready to fire, but Shino lowered his left hand. "But then we all know the game would end…for Takaishi." Glaring at Minoru, Shino gestured to the television set still blank until the screen beamed to life: Ichijouji, Miyako, and Flameshot on picture, Takaishi on the other. "I realize now that you people are more stubborn than I expected, and so I am more than happy to tell you that your plans of throwing the fight or"—Shino attempted to hold in his mirthless chuckles—"fighting honorably are useless…" He grabbed Hikari by her hair in spite of the tears streaming down her cheeks and continued, "Welcome to my world in which the exit door means Death first; in which you play by _my rules_, or else you're fucking damned to something worse than Hell."

Minoru almost swallowed his tongue when Shino twirled the gun around his finger. Although he was more than aware of Shino's gun skills, he still felt uneasy when he played his scare tactics…even the ones that weren't meant for him. On-screen Takaishi, Ichijouji, and Inoue were more than furious with the treatment the Yagami girl was given. However, their conduct was withheld as Shino's scare tactics went on; either way neither Minoru nor Shino heard the outbursts of the Yagami girl's friends. The mute button, Shino's grandfather suggested, was sometimes helpful in conversations with the hostage/ransom's associates.

Ignoring the unrest on the other side of the vehicle, Shino showed his Omega watch to his adversaries. "My clock reads four forty-nine P.M. In precisely twenty-four hours and eleven minutes will begin the streets tournament for the elite fighters that have recently included you, Takaishi…"

**VXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

"Mimi, what are you doing here?" yelled Koushiro when the girl entered his work space. Unexpectedly and unannounced as per usual, Miss Tachikawa flounced into the room to annoy him as was her usual routine. The yelling and arguing was becoming more heated now that Koushiro was more stressed and Mimi was more restless. It also didn't help that the Data Encryption network was going berserk, and there was a chance that some hacking into the police system was more than a possibility. "Can't you see I'm doing something productive here?"

Mimi plopped down on one of the low swivel chairs close by so she could be on eye level with Koushiro. A rancorous smile had somehow found its way upon her otherwise innocent expression. Unblinkingly she responded so lightheartedly, "No, I don't. You've been working on that for too long since Yamato Ishida brought up the yakuza business when we were all having dim sum." Crossing her arms and legs, she leaned against her thighs and glared at Koushiro fiercely. "You could've just given him the condensed version of the yakuza 411!"

"Which is?" Yamato asked leaning casually against the door pane of the entry way. "I highly doubt there is such a thing as condensed versions, but I guess that's just me… I'm sorry. Am I bothering you, Koushiro, with too many questions? It's fine if—"

"—no! No problem at all." Koushiro gave Mimi an indignant look; the fact that he was shooing his friend away caused her to storm out of the room past Yamato who gave a low whistle.

"Dude…are you just…?"

"She's fine. I'll fix things later," said Koushiro continuing to input data into the system. "Take a seat. I've been looking through the past yakuza activity, and I was wondering if there was a specific yakuza group you want to look into." He anticipated Yamato's response of "Sumeguchi" long before he even asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yamato tense up—shoulders rising and slouched over—as he rested his forearms against his knees, looking to Koushiro for more info.

It appeared that Yamato didn't care that his face blanched considerably. "Sumeguchi—"

"Sumeguchi, one of the leading yakuzas centered in Tokyo, Japan," said Koushiro as his fingers skimmed over the keyboard. "Anybody, anyone, and anything who stand in its way would probably be crushed."

Yamato's face only whitened further. "So…what about the heir of the Sandaime? Any activity he partakes in currently, we can assume, would be for the future?"

"It's more than likely when you think about it, Yamato." The redhead pulled up a file with the Hamizaki family tree. "All those before Shino Hamizaki III acted way before they lead the yakuza group."

"So…if he was messing with gang leaders and screwing other people over…with fighting competitions…?"

"Personally, I think it would be to find some additional yakuza for the future. Either that, or perhaps, he wants chaos."

"Chaos?"

Koushiro swiveled about in his chair and pressed his fingertips together saying, "Now don't tell Sora or Lieutenant I said this but… The yakuza are criminal masterminds. Not only are you dealing with one group, but actually many. They control a great deal of money and business both in and out of actual market not to mention other kinds of activity. If possible, they could overturn current powers."

"One last question…what would you say to a person in any relation to a yakuza victim?"

"I've got brutal advice. It's better if you ask someone else."

Grimacing as he mulled over what his younger brother was involved in, Yamato pressed on further, "So what's the condensed version of things exactly? What are the main things for the yakuza to do?" He came knowing which questions to ask next and which questions he should concede in more subtle ways.

The redhead gave a look to the blonde. "It depends on what you're really asking here." Pressing F5 on his keyboard, Koushiro pointed his right index finger toward the next monitor for Yamato to look at. "On that monitor, you have all the history of the Sumeguchi dating back… Let's say…back to the…ah! It's the 1960s."

It was the stuff Yamato checked out before he arrived; with that in mind, he didn't even glance at the monitor but merely enquired, "What about recent history?"

Yamato's phone vibrated, lighting up in his breast pocket, catching Koushiro's attention. Instantaneously, Yamato cleared his throat and repeated, "What about recent history? Any new activities going on? How do they operate?"

One eyebrow raised, Koushiro said, "Recent history at this point is actually nonexistent. If anything, the Sandaime—Shino Hamizaki I—is still in charge with the same trades and associates. Most of his activity involves illicit drug dealing that we always have trouble tracking; his people, although they're the same ones, we can't confirm identities when they leave little evidence behind and change their appearances constantly. In addition, they do a lot of business at sea, believe it or not." Again Koushiro saw Yamato's phone light up his breast pocket and Yamato ignore the call. There seemed to be something amiss with Yamato that day, but he didn't let on anything verbally.

Koushiro cleared his throat and then said, "If one brushes arms with the yakuza, one must certainly be prepared for exploitation in three ways."

"Which are?"

"Espionage of one's facilities, blackmail for anyone but one's gain, and last…" Koushiro paused remembering the scariest of all yakuza exploitation. "The last is ransom."

'_Espionage, extortion, and ransom,' _thought Yamato.

Abruptly there was a ruckus outside the data room but was loud enough to be heard and noticed within the vicinity. Swiveling in his chair, Koushiro peeked through the door way and found two teenagers bursting into the room followed by an angry policeman ready to kick them off the premises.

The data trainee was too shocked to say a word but instead turned to Yamato who, though also surprised, seemed to know what was going on. So quickly the pair of teenagers was chased into the data room, but it also appeared that they purposely bustled in. In worrisome expressions, they appeared to be nothing more than frenzied Odaiba High students.

The policeman shouted, "WHY YOU TWO—!" He grabbed the purple-haired girl in the glasses on the arm causing her to cry out:

"_Let go of me! I have business being here, and so does he!"_ The girl in the glasses did her best to jerk herself out of the man's tightened grip, but struggled as she did, she couldn't go free and looked hopelessly at her friend.

"Officer," said the navy-haired boy, "will you please let go of my friend? We're just here to speak with Mister Ishida here." He remained standing—erect, hands hanging gently at his sides—and made a glance to Yamato.

"They're…with me," said Yamato finally speaking up. His face, if possible became whiter. The fact that Takeru's friends came all the way over here without Takeru showed no promise of good news. "They won't cause any further trouble here, I promise."

The officer begrudgingly let the girl go and slammed the door to the data room shut as he muttered some colorful obscenities under his breath. He left what sounded like an empty room.

Simultaneously, the pair of Odaiba teens bowed at the waist to Yamato and Koushiro. Standing straight, they introduced themselves quickly, for it seemed that time was running short.

"Yamato," said that boy, "I'm Ken Ichijouji, and this is Miyako Inoue—"

"—where's Takeru? Did something happen?"

Miyako didn't hold back the words or the tears. "THEY HAVE TAKERU AND HIKARI! THE STREETS COMPETITION—THEY'RE DOING IT TOMORROW! BLACKMAILING TAKERU WHILE HOLDING HIKARI HOSTAGE!"

Ken pushed her into a swivel chair and motioned for her to remain still and silent, but it was too late to make Yamato not worry. After all, the situation couldn't get any worse really. Holding her hand and shoulder, Ken looked at Yamato and said, "Takeru told us you'd be here."

"Who's 'they'?" Koushiro endeavored to ask.

Miyako eyed the redhead with the most pained expression and whispered one word:

"_Sumeguchi."_

**VXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

**A/N: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! School was trying to kill me (and still is), and simultaneously was torturing my Writing Muse…and Singing Muse… In addition, I've had a lot of other crap to deal with, but have finally been able to present to you this Chapter 07 update. **

**Now for those of you who felt this chapter was like a "Whoosh!" instead of a "Whoa…", well that's what I really intended. The next chapter will have flashbacks, explanations, etc. Have no fear about the next update! It will be (more than likely) a week from today and will come for certain at that time if you show me lots of love and encouragement. **

**Sorry again.**

**Peace—  
Dragontune172**


	8. Read like a broken mirror

**Summary: **"Great, Takeru," Yamato said, "In an attempt to win a girl, you've successfully managed to anger the heir of a yakuza boss. For my safety, I'll have to disown you… I hope you don't mind."

**Rating: **T (Language, Content, etc)

**Disclaimer: No, not even for a second. Haha.**

_Ken pushed her into a swivel chair and motioned for her to remain still and silent, but it was too late to make Yamato not worry. After all, the situation couldn't get any worse really. Holding her hand and shoulder, Ken looked at Yamato and said, "Takeru told us you'd be here."_

"_Who's 'they'?" Koushiro endeavored to ask._

_Miyako eyed the redhead with the most pained expression and whispered one word: _

"Sumeguchi."

**Chapter 08  
Read like a broken mirror**

"_FUCK YOU PEOPLE. I'LL MAKE SURE TAKAISHI DIES THIS WEEKEND."_

_Daisuke Motomiya just happened upon the scene right when the guy who broke into his apartment made a diagonal punch to Ken. Not surprisingly, no one besides Miyako attempted to intervene in the brawl, for what person would want to get in the middle of a conflict between two pumped up teenage boys? _

_It was easy for Daisuke to understand that once you're in a fight, you're in a fight. It was easier said than done than to actually walk away in the middle of the fight. Easier said than done. That was the exact reason that came to mind when he saved Ken's genius head from the impact of a commercial truck. That…and it was also impossible to win the soccer championship with a headless teammate. _

_It was easy for a person who didn't care about the fight to not get involved. However, Daisuke was a fiercely loyal friend, not too mention almost as impulsive as Takeru. When he heard the shout of the redhead, he didn't even think when he did a swing kick to the gut. Unfortunately, Ken's opponent caught his foot and mirrored Daisuke's offensive, swerving with an excruciating kick to the stomach. It knocked the breath out of Daisuke so much so that Miyako did her best to keep him standing._

_Daisuke, not as nimble as the intruder who knew where he lived, wasn't so much shocked but held firm once he regained balance. He held onto his senses and was more than aware of his friends' and adversaries' movements. The skinny boy who was with redhead was finally ready to speak although it was apparent that he didn't want to say too much because of certain things. Daisuke couldn't figure out that he himself was at the highest disadvantage because of his ignorance and also for that same reason the skinny boy was being very cryptic. _

_Skinny boy said, "You must be Daisuke Motomiya, Hikari's other friend who's infatuated with her. I don't understand why I shouldn't beat you to a pulp since you make things harder for me, but now that I see you can't kick to saving your fucking life, it's not a surprise." Having released the redhead from his grip minutes ago, he curled and uncurled his rough fists. The temptation of taking Motomiya down was oh so very tempting he almost couldn't resist. Hungry lust for more discord shimmered in his eyes as Daisuke Motomiya was also having trouble not tackling him to the concrete._

_The skinny boy continued, "You people are easy pawns." He looked at Ken with a predatory smile. "Yes, even you, too, Ken Ichijouji…lowering your worth—if any—to associate yourself with people who can hardly fight…a bunch of damn weaklings." _

_Ken scowled and summoned the remnants of his self-control for Miyako's sake._

_Miyako bit back her tongue and planted her feet firmly, continuing to suck in whatever other insults the guy had in his arsenal._

_The redhead appeared unmoved when in all honesty he was more than infuriated being dealt with as an object rather than an asset. _

_All three knew that the skinny one was in the most control at present while Motomiya was in the least. Also, by the way things were running and the way lanky boy swaggered, there was more to the unstable encounter than they bargained for…even before he said: _"_Don't hold your breath, Tanaka. The streets competition at least for guys like us has been moved to an earlier date like…oh, I dunno…let's say…tomorrow." The words fell like the coin deciding who gets the offensive at the start of a game. _

"_Since when?" Ken asked._

"_Streets competition?" Daisuke looked at Miyako._

"_There's no way," Miyako said, crossing her arms._

"_No FUCKING way," agreed Tanaka. _

"_As the right hand man of Shino Hamizaki III, I Minoru Takahashi validate that the higher rank streets competition is tomorrow starting at sundown in the old rundown Natsu warehouse. But why should you take my word for it?" asked the skinny boy with a name. His gaze then fell upon a black limo with the Sumeguch crest on the rear window; the limo pulled up and automatically opened its rear door for his convenience. _

_Daisuke's rage washed away with anxiety and fear at the mention of Shino Hamizaki. Seeing the Sumeguchi crest, he was beginning to realize what was going on, what happened when the redhead broke into his apartment, and all the other stuff Ken was hiding._

_Daisuke looked at Minoru who wickedly said: _

"_Now get in the fucking damn car, all of you."_

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

"So then what happened?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to hear about the yakuza stuff."

"You wouldn't stop talking"—she paused snapping her fingers trying to remember his name—"what's your name?"

"Daisuke Motomiya. And you…you're…Mimi Tachikawa?"

"Yes. Now continue."

Loosening his uniform tie, Daisuke looked at Mimi who was unable to hide her fascination and amazement. Telling her his story—what happened to him that same day—was the least he could do for not getting kicked out by one of the officers who believed that some Odaiba High students were trying to wreak havoc in headquarters. Mimi was the one who ordered one of the officers to let go of him because "he was doing an interview" with her. It was a lie, but only at first.

They were sitting at one of the smaller tables near the coffee vending machines as though they were chatting about the recent gossip. She didn't anticipate the story to sound legit; she did indeed expect it to be a bunch of made up trash. Then again, it seemed to her that Daisuke lived his life with every honest truth he could find, everything that he knew, etc. He couldn't lie, she was convinced, to save his life.

She sipped her coffee as he continued.

He picked up where he left off, the point at which Miyako was almost literally hurled into the car by the redhead who turned out to be none other than Kiyoshi Tanaka. In retrospect, Daisuke could only wish that that was the worst of the crisis. Well, he was pulled into the same crisis as the rest of his friends, not that he should complain that he was involved. Daisuke was a fearless friend, no doubt, especially since Hikari was officially a damsel in distress.

Slouching further into the small upright chair, he leaned forward and took in the coffee smells. With a grimace, Daisuke did his very best not to exaggerate in the situation because…well…there really wasn't that much to exaggerate. A super punch to the gut was fortunately all he got whereas Ken almost got internal bleeding from all the sucker punches all so Minoru and Kiyoshi had them in one of the yakuza's interrogation—more likely torture—rooms. Where the torture room was, Daisuke could never guess because Miyako and Kiyoshi were in a verbal smackdown inside the car, and once Kiyoshi raised a fist, Ken intervened in the impact. Reaching destination, Minoru threw the door open and pushed all of them out of the car complaining that one should fit in bigger, more spacious places.

Nevertheless, Minoru led Miyako and Ken into the "interrogation room" and locked them in with just a television set, a webcam, and one-way glass for the entire day. Daisuke, on the other side of the glass, was locked in with the gang leader irritated and infuriated.

Mimi chuckled as though the scene was comical.

"You're _laughing_? I can say I spent an entire day with the most bad-ass gang leader in the region, and you're _laughing_ at me?" Daisuke said with hurt pride. He crossed his arms and legs and leaned back into his chair. "That just hurts."

Waving her manicured hand, Mimi insisted, "Oh no…I was just going to tell you that the scene where you beat Kiyoshi Tanaka in the cramped room is really unnecessary." She didn't fight hard to fight her chortles.

"How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"So what happened after the fight?"

"Oh! Well! We were put on a webcam chat with Takeru."

"Takeru?"

"Yeah, our friend's name is Takeru Takaishi. You've probably never heard of him. He's on the school's basketball team and recently transferred to Odaiba High. He's not too special except for the fact that Shino Hamizaki III really likes screwing with him." Daisuke accepted a toothpick from Mimi, and putting it into his mouth, he said, "So today I learned from Kiyoshi that Takeru accepted this deal of fighting in the streets competition except…" He grimaced again, shaking his head and stating, "…Get this. Kiyoshi and everyone else thought that the fighting competition would be at _least_ another week. However, we were later told that it'd be—"

"—wait, wait, wait. What did your friend Takeru tell you?"

"Oh…Shino tracked down his cell phone number and they met at some café where Takeru was told to wait for some instructions, so Hikari won't get hurt. It was pretty much a scam 'cause like after that…Hikari shows up on the television screen bound and tied by Shino Hamizaki III. So…Takeru has to fight in the higher rank streets comp tomorrow, or Hikari won't be seen again."

"What?"

"I'm serious."

"_That's ransom!"_

Mimi eyed Daisuke to see if it was true. She hung around the police station long enough to know when a person was lying. However, Daisuke appeared to be completely honest…completely trusting…completely smashed. Figuring out his emotions, her lips flatlined. Of course, the guy liked Hikari, and judging the situation, it seemed that Takeru Takaishi also like Hikari.

She would address that later.

"Where's the streets competition?" Her eyes narrowed, a glimmer of realization passing. Simultaneously, a grimace soured her serious expression.

"They never told us."

This was a serious situation if Daisuke Motomiya was being one hundred percent truthful. Her fingers brushed over the bulge protruding with the shape of her cell phone. She was tempted to call Koushiro but realized that she was still mad at him. Calling him and knowing that he'd ignore her would be of no help, so she grabbed Daisuke's hand.

Before Daisuke could even say a word, they were off to the data room.

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

"Hikari, Hikari, wake up. It's just me."

It was a bedroom with one bed shoved against the farthest wall with a barred window and no blinds. The other walls were bare, save the corner above the only door to the room that had a surveillance camera. Besides the bed, there was only one chair and nothing else. Street light pouring into the room, little could be distinguished in the faint light but enough could be seen for Takeru to know that Hikari was still sleeping. He figured she was sleeping since the moment she was put into the room and that to calm herself down, Hikari slipped into unconsciousness. Whatever the case, Takeru felt that he had to talk to her about the possibilities and what transpired that day. Whatever the outcome, he had to make sure that she would get out of here as safely as possible.

"Hikari…" Takeru breathed, looking at the floor patterns. Slouching in the chair, he laced his fingers together and leaned against his thighs. Before he could stop himself, Takeru pushed Hikari's tendrils out of her face and stroked her cheek softly. He froze as she stirred—her fingers holding onto bed sheets—moaning in her slumber. For a moment, he almost settled on the idea of just letting her sleep through the night.

But he was more than aware that neither he nor Shino would want that in the grand scheme of things.

Takeru tossed his tie and his uniform jacket to the floor and scooted forward to get a better look at Hikari's face. For every action Takeru had within himself, Shino always got him with a counter-action foolhardy. Every attempt Takeru had of distancing himself from her, it was as though Shino swiftly punished him for such an attempt. Then the one time he laid his feelings down—and also got rejected—Shino to lay a trap instead of putting more pressure.

Instinctively, his fingers curled around her shoulder and shook her awake. Startled, she sat up and almost hyperventilated feeling the grip on her small shoulder. Her head whipping in Takeru's direction, she almost immediately breathed a great sigh of relief and then choked into sobs. Almost as quickly as she, Takeru held her in his arms and rested his chin on her shaking shoulder. The pair fit like two pieces in a puzzle, bodies fit with one another and arms holding on tightly…until Hikari, still not breathing a word, broke free from Takeru's embrace.

She sat upright against the heels of her hands, staring at him with an undignified look—or at least, one of which he couldn't understand fully—and tearing away from his eye contact. Hikari wiped her tears away, slapped away Takeru's hand to swipe her cheeks from more tears, and coughed.

With a jaw tighter than knots, Hikari asked morosely, "How could you do this to me, Takeru?" Closing her eyes, she did her best to keep more tears from spilling. "I didn't want you to leave me again. Just because I turned you down…it didn't mean I wanted you to leave me again…going to Shino like that a second time…"

It was no use. Takeru closed his mouth finding that there was no appropriate response he could come up with…no excuse that would assuage the seriousness of the situation…no comforting words or silver linings of the matter either. Hanging his head, he curled his fingers against his knees. His attempt of being careful and useful abased him to something akin to uselessness.

He couldn't make things any better, and his judgment (or his doubt of such) disagreed that he couldn't make things any worse. Swallowing Adam's apple, he couldn't look up at Hikari still crying.

"I was stupid!" yelled Hikari. Hugging her knees to her chest, she leaned over to the wall away from Takeru. "I…I figured it out…and you knew… Miyako knew… Ken, of course, well… They _all_ knew. _All of you_ knew that I was the one in danger, not you! No one bothered to tell me; none of _my friends _bothered to tell me that! I just went on believing that it was _my fault_ that _you_ were in this mess." Raising her head only slightly, she pressed her temple against the cold, unfeeling wall. "After all, my naivete was what got me here."

A thick silence fell upon them. Each of the pair looked away from the other, contemplating on how their current situation could be averted…though one truth…the plain truth that was the driving force in both their happiness and unhappiness was still no more than a little fact. While Takeru eyed Hikari's pillow like it was the most fascinating thing in the world, Hikari discovered part of his uniform was tossed to the floor.

"Your jacket's on the floor." Her tone, although concerned, was much more than that. It expressed doubt in whether Takeru actually cared. About what? It was just another question on his mind.

When she gave her remarks, he wanted to shrug but knowing better, he picked up his jacket and tie and draped against the back of the chair. Takeru didn't know how to help him and her. The only thing he could do was cradle his head in his hands.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

He blinked, noticing that her voice resounded with as much confidence as there was honesty. Freezing in position, Takeru anticipated what she would say next. Maybe—though to him it didn't seem likely—he was forgiven for being an impulsive idiot sometimes mistaken for a chivalrous night.

"I would rather risk … to see…you then…" Hikari fell short and did her best to hold in another sob. "Forget it… I…I'm just in a raw emotional state because I was an idiot today stupidly walking into a trap and becoming a hostage while you have to fight in tomorrow's bloodthirsty battle for champ and bragging rights and also more fights and a greater street reputation." Pulling the covers over herself, she turned on her side to face the wall and go back to sleep.

"Do you…" Takeru said, not being able to look at Hikari, "…hate me now?"

"No."

"I promise that whatever happens…I'll make sure you'll be safe. Taichi made me promise that, but he didn't have to… Hikari…" Takeru said, raking his fingers through his hair. "What…are you… What are you most mad at me for?"

"Acting _again_ without telling me…going off on your on _again_ without telling me…" replied Hikari. Pulling the bed sheets tighter, she let out a sigh and chewed on her bottom lip. She also wanted to get out of here… Surely, her parents and Taichi were worrying…

She broke into tears again and curled into the fetal position as Takeru slipped under the sheets beside her to hold her close. Resting his chin against her hair, he embraced her and kissed her hair.

"Takeru," she said, once she was finished crying, "give me your word that you'll be okay."

"You have it."

Bent on hysteria, Hikari let out a small laugh and held Takeru's arms tightly around her. "Taichi is gonna kill us…" She wiped the tears from her eyes and looking back at Takeru, she smiled a small grin. "He's gonna _torture us_ and then _kill us_."

'_He wouldn't be the first to attempt that,' _thought Takeru.

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

"We need a plan," said Koushiro. His fingers glazed over the keyboard as he printed several files on the infamous syndicate Sumeguchi for the three other people present in the room. With his mind running faster than a roadrunner in the desert, he speedily typed up a rough draft of a to do list for the next twenty-four hours. Of course, he didn't say much as he formulated the precautions and steps in dealing with the crisis.

Miyako and Ken sat across from one another, appearing to have an intimate conversation. Their words were spoken so softy it was a surprise for anyone to notice the pair speaking amongst themselves. Although the two were holding up as well as they could, they believed that they were playing it just as Shino dared them to. Shino wanted to see how far he could involve those associated with the police without actually bringing the police in. From what Ken pieced together, Shino was waiting for the right time, or at least a much later time, to involve the police.

Holding Miyako's hands in his, Ken made hard eye contact with Miyako who then believed that everything was gonna be okay. After all, Ken was one of the people who could figure out what Shino was thinking, and Koushiro was a one of the persons who could discern how the Sumeguchi would act.

Yamato folded his hands together and leaned forward, his forearms resting against his thighs and his concentration focused on Koushiro's computer monitor. For a moment, Yamato's eyes gazed upon Koushiro's focus. The computer whiz had done more than enough research on Sumeguchi, and knowing all there was to know about the yakuza business, he was only slightly reluctant in helping his new friend Ishida and his younger brother's plight.

According to Koushiro Izumi, it was useless involving anyone else with such a delicate situation. For one thing, there was no proof. Another thing, missing person cases began twenty-four hours after the person went missing. On top of that, it was better to come up with an elaborate story for Hikari's family as well as Takeru's mother, Miss Takaishi. The only thing that might possibly put a hitch in the plan would actually have another person in on it.

The door once closed, was flung open. "Koushiro, I need to talk to you!"

"Not _now_, Mimi…"

"It's about—"

"—I bet it's not as important as the Sumeguchi!"

"It's about the Sumeguchi!"

"Dude, you _left me_ in the lobby!"

"Daisuke, I said that we'd meet you here."

"Where's 'here'?"

"Why do you _always_ have to look down on me, Koushiro Izumi?"

"I don't always look down on you, Mimi Tachikawa."

"So you admitted it!"

"Admitted what?"

"That you look down on me at times—!"

"The Data Encryption Room…where Takeru told us to go…"

Abruptly, everyone went silent once Yamato slammed the door.

The small room held about six occupants, twice the usual number on a daily basis. And for the sake of sanity and space, Yamato inferred, "Pretend that this door is locked. No one else enters this room, and no information leaves this room. Those who are here will remain here and accept that the matters that we are now involved in will not be discussed outside unless necessary. Each of us has a job to do." Having no one to argue with, it was easy for the other five people in the room to look to Yamato as coordinator…maybe even a leader. "Miyako, call the Yagami's and tell them that Hikari is safe. She's spending the night over at your place because most of your family is at the hospital and you need someone with you at your apartment." Glancing at Daisuke, Yamato said, "Call your parents. Tell them that you're staying with Takeru"—he sneaked a glance at Ken—"and Ken is doing the same for a school project that my brother messed up on."

Out of the corner of his eye, Yamato found Koushiro and Mimi playing a lively game of charades in which Get out of this room this instant was quite a film. "Would you two act like you like each other and get along? Mimi, Koushiro has already offered to help us, and I'm sure that he—"

"—will stop acting like an ass?" she quipped.

"And you think you know where the streets competition, Hikari Yagami, and Takeru Takaishi are being held?"

"The streets competition? The Natsu warehouse, and I'm betting your paycheck that Hikari and Takeru aren't too far away."

"How the—"

"—hell did I find out?" Mimi glared at Koushiro with a cold smile. "You tell me."

Still standing obstinately, Yamato looked at the pair and breaking their power stare, said, "So the final plan is?"

Koushiro looked back at Yamato and Mimi and said nonchalantly, "It's fairly simple, and when I mean simple, I mean as less complicated as it's supposed to be in order to avoid any defunct mishaps."

"That sounds redundant," Mimi muttered.

Snapping his phone shut, Daisuke grinned more widely than was necessary in interjecting, "So that means I don't go to school tomorrow? Good thing there's no soccer game tomorrow!" He gave Ken the thumbs-up.

"Defunct mishap…" murmured Mimi.

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

_**PREVIEW:**_

"_You were so worried about your friends that you didn't even attempt to discern why it is that I'm the one hosting the streets competition. I must say, Ken, I'm gravely disappointed with you. Maybe I really should finish Takeru Takaishi off…and possibly Hikari Yagami. You're becoming to dependent on them you know." Shino unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up slowly and deliberately. "You're forgetting that I think more widely and critically than what you give me credit for."_

"_My transgressions should not be of your concern, especially since I neither work for you, nor against you," Ken replied gravely. Some bets and bluffs had to be put on the table._

"_Try not to lie to me often, Ichijouji, especially since…the former is, unfortunately true for you, and the latter is fortunately true for me. Your struggles, although not as dramatic as Takeru's, are surely more numerous."_

**vXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXv**

**A/N: Sorry again. =_= I give up on giving deadlines for updating. Updates may not be once a week, but they will certainly not come once a month. Sorry for the delay, guys, but school is still eating me.**

**Reviews are keeping me alive.**

**Love for readers and reviewers as always:**

**Dragontune172  
****Peace out**


End file.
